


What I'd Have Done 两难之境

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur testing Merlin's loyalty, Arthur's POV, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Betrayed!Arthur, Canon Era, Emrys title reveal, Gen, Magic Revealed, Season/Series 03, Translation, Worried!Merlin, 亚瑟POV, 授权翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-17 12:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: “我也不确定我会做什么。”“而我不想让你陷入那样两难的境地。”但如果亚瑟陷入了那样的困境呢？幸或不幸，他发现了梅林的魔法，而问题在于，梅林并不清楚这点。这为亚瑟留下了一副窘境……还有一个机会。这是一场考验。梅林需要接受三场试炼，他有三次机会证明自己罪不至死。亚瑟衷心希望他能通过所有，或许在那之后，梅林的金色双眼便再不会于噩梦中纠缠他了。
Relationships: Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 他的名字，艾莫瑞斯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flight_of_Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_Fantasy/gifts).
  * A translation of [What I'd Have Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013721) by [Flight_of_Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_Fantasy/pseuds/Flight_of_Fantasy). 

> 15年获得授权的一篇，非常非常精彩的后S3时期魔法揭露文。  
随着作者对原文的更新和修改继而修订了译文，译文在lofter@跑单的刺客 上已经陆续发布了几章，AO3留档

近来卡梅洛特一副罕见的和平安宁：没有不死之军的大举进攻、没有激愤的巫师毒害水源、也没有恐怖的瘟疫降临城中。实际上，梅林近期最大的烦恼是亚瑟对泥地摔跤的新爱好，这意味着比以往更多的清洗工作，何况他早就忙得不可开交了。

但除此之外，梅林的确开始担忧了，因为卡梅洛特从来不会有这么长时间的和平——至少不会在魔法仍被禁止、乌瑟依旧当政的时候。卡梅洛特拥有太多太多的仇敌，乌瑟则拥有太过强烈的仇恨。过去梅林或许毫不相信宿命之类的鬼话，但自从他发现了自己的命运之后，这些东西于他而言就不再是只是空谈。梅林怀疑眼前远离危险的休憩，不过只是暴风雨前的平静。

他衷心希望是自己想错了，是他又在犯蠢、毫无必要的过度关心——但它当然不是，而且这场风暴甚至没让人多喘息片刻便汹涌而至。

风暴以一名男子的形态、以及一个梅林绝不希望在宫廷里被大声念出的名讳降临。可他又有几时如愿以偿过？

那天所有人都要被召集到觐见厅。梅林问过亚瑟为什么，但他看起来也不知道答案，这只让梅林愈发不安，感到胃都抽搐起来。他们前往大厅的一路上，梅林都不得不追着大步流星的王子，好帮他把披风系上。亚瑟倒看起来一点儿也不担心，而且假使他注意到了梅林紧抿的嘴唇，他也始终没有提起。

守卫为他们推开了觐见室的大门，王储走到他父亲身边。梅林则严肃地站到盖乌斯的身侧。

宫廷御医和男仆交换了一个眼神，无声地询问着同一个问题，他们彼此得到的答案也是相同的：没人知道这朝会是为了什么。

国外坐在王座上，手指压在唇边。庭上鸦雀无声，全都等候着他的发落。

国王朝门卫的方向微微颔首。“带他进来。”

守卫服从地行礼，随后将大门再次推开。一个陌生男人在两名警卫的陪同下走进了大厅，他裹在一件长长的棕色斗篷里，两鬓蓄着胡须，脚上套着深褐骑靴。他看起来毫无威慑力，但梅林在看向他时感到了一阵寒意。他几乎是本能地退到了右侧的柱子后面。

男人飞快地走到正殿中央，神态自信，随后他庄重地鞠了一躬。“陛下。”他说，嗓音低沉浑厚。

乌瑟向他略一点头，权当认可了他的致礼。“我听说你有要事汇报。关于一个对卡梅洛特和其人民的潜在威胁。”

男人点了点头，将双手背在身后。“此言非虚，大人。鄙人的名字乃奥利弗。我并非是卡梅洛特的住民，但我是一名四处周游的旅者，曾在贵国的森林里居住过很长一段时间。而当一个人在一群渴望藏匿的人中周旋太久，他就会听到些事情。”

乌瑟眯起了眼睛。“你所说的这群人是？”

“德鲁伊人，陛下。”男人说，梅林的手掌死死地按在了柱子上，“一群和平的——但身怀魔法的人。我知道魔法在您的国土是被禁止的，而我也同样无法饶恕它被加以使用。我曾亲眼见证过它能造成何等毁灭。但他们为我提供住所和食物，对此我无法拒绝。无论如何，我听见了不少事。德鲁伊人很少开口说话——大部分时候他们都通过魔法使用意识交流。但我偷听到了最令我心焦的一段对话。”

乌瑟往前倾过身子。“你听见了什么？”

“恐怕不太多。”男人承认道，“但他们谈到了一名巫师，一个男人。一个他们相信会是有史以来最为强大的巫师的人。”

庭上一片哗然，所有人都在接头接耳。盖乌斯朝梅林投去严厉的一瞥。梅林努力在他的视线下平静下来，控制住自己正不断加深的恐惧，将目光重新转回那个男人身上。

乌瑟的双眼睁大了。“真的有这种说法？一人比万人都更强大？”

那男人沉重地点头。“我恐怕它确凿无比，陛下，德鲁伊们对此坚信不疑。”他肯定道，“但更甚一步，他们似乎相信这名巫师已经诞生，而且他就在此处，在卡梅洛特。”

他边说边戏剧性地展开双臂，某种神经质的狂潮在厅内爆发了。梅林看向了亚瑟，对方脸上的担忧和狂怒使他畏缩。他的手已然搭在了剑柄上，一名法力强大的巫师正藏匿在他的国家中的念头，已经足以叫亚瑟念想着刺穿对方的胸膛。

_刺穿梅林。_

乌瑟似乎正在与许多相互冲突的想法搏斗着，过了半晌，他举起一只手，庭上重新归于寂静。

“这个……强大的巫师。”国王缓缓开口，他的手指紧紧抓住王座的边缘，不自然地紧绷着，“你有没有听到他的名字？”

梅林屏住呼吸。他的胃又一次痉挛起来，而这一次他能感到他的魔法也随之一同抽搐着，像是在严阵以待，准备为最糟的情况呼啸而出。_求求你，别再说了_。他无言地祈求。

但令他绝望的是，那个男人点头了。

“是的，我有。”男人静静地回答，仅仅一个词汇，却如龙炎般在梅林耳中回荡咆哮。

“艾莫瑞斯。”

+++

“我实在不明白。”

他确实不。亚瑟死死皱着眉头，他伸出手好让梅林帮他把衬衫套上。

“明白什么？”侍从问道，亚瑟则竭力抑制住他翻白眼的冲动。

“这个……_艾莫瑞斯_。”他说，一边咬牙切齿地扣上了自己的皮带，“如果他真如那个男人所说的那般强大，他为什么要悄无声息地来到这里、来到卡梅洛特？藏起来很显然一事无成。”

梅林没有直接回答他。“他一定有一个理由。”

“肯定不是什么好的。”亚瑟恶狠狠地咕哝道，一面伸出手等着拿他的剑。梅林顺从地递给了他，“我需要组织一次非常彻底的搜查。首先按照惯例从最不可能的地方开始：莫甘娜的房间、还有你的和盖乌斯的。然后再移至城堡的其他区域和下城区。”

“当然了，殿下。”梅林回答说，听起来心不在焉。

自从那场朝会结束后，亚瑟首次真正将注意力转到他的仆人身上。这个白痴看起来比平常还要更加精神涣散，这意味着肯定发生了什么。

“你还好吗，梅林？”他问道，比起关心更多的是好奇。

梅林愣了愣才抬头看向了他。“我很好。”他最终说，“只是有些担心卡梅洛特，仅此而已。”

亚瑟叹息了一声。“大家不都是么。”他喃喃道，更像是在说给自己听。透过窗户他能看见楼下的校场，骑士们正在集合，整装待发，“那我就出去了。我希望等我回来时盔甲已经完成了抛光，这样一来你也能避免一些大麻烦。”

他预料对方会以一句嘲弄作为回复。实际上，他甚至是在等待着，但它始终未来。

亚瑟微皱着眉头离开了房间。

+++

搜查一无所获。甚至没有一个人显得听说过“艾莫瑞斯”这个名字，就更别说企图藏匿他了。那个来警告他们的男人没有提供任何外貌上的描述，因此亚瑟对目标的样貌毫无头绪。他和骑士们询问了城内的几名新来者，也没有一个人怀有嫌疑。

然而这并不能代表那个旅者说的是假话。这个巫师很有可能已经潜藏在卡梅洛特多年之久，而人们对其一无所知。他们拥有的信息实在太少了，他甚至可能在亚瑟_出生前_就在这里了，顶着他那个德鲁伊人所冠给的、至高无上的艾莫瑞斯头衔。

男人的形容依旧使亚瑟浑身发毛。“_有史以来最强大的巫师_”令他实在难以泰然处之。通常来讲，单是魔法这个概念便已使他感到不适，因为他知道那是危险的、无法预测的，并且生来邪恶。然而无论如何，他能够接受其存在，他不会允许自己畏惧它。

但是_最强大的巫师？_一力凌驾万力？一人强于万人？牵涉其中的一切都在尖叫着空前的灾难。

亚瑟怀疑即便他找到了那个巫师，他又能做些什么。他接受过许多如何与魔法对抗的训练，但他又怎能与那种力量匹敌？_他的国家_又怎能与那种力量匹敌？

所有的想法都如同阴云般笼罩在他头顶，而不论亚瑟绞尽脑汁地思索多少次，他依旧不能明白。那个男人——奥利弗——他显然相信这个艾莫瑞斯待在卡梅洛特已有很长一段时间。可如果此言非虚，他为什么还没开始袭击？如果他已经有了那样可怕的力量，他又在等些什么？毫无疑问他应该有一个宏大的计划，所以正蛰伏着、静候一个绝佳的进攻时期，然而出于某种原因，亚瑟又觉得并非如此。

他尚未向任何一名骑士、抑或是向他的父亲提出过这个问题。唯有梅林。而侍从的回答仍然在他脑海中不断回响。

_“他一定有一个理由。”_

是的，他必定有。正恰恰是亚瑟所忧虑的。

+++

亚瑟清醒地躺着，难以入眠。父亲和他已经谈论过任务的汇报，那是场严肃沉重的谈话。乌瑟虽然与他同样关心，不过是在不同的方面。国王完全不在乎_为什么_这个巫师会藏在卡梅洛特，仅仅在乎该如何摧毁他。与之相反，亚瑟认为如果想要阻止他，了解对方的动机是至关重要的——如果他们甚至连那名巫师准备做些什么都一无所知，他们又如何能与之战斗？

但是他的父亲在面对这整件事时却十分狭隘，他不顾过程，只需要结果。这个术士必须被找到然后消除，然后这就是全部了。

亚瑟希望他也能拥有父亲那般非黑即白的定论。对于他将登上王位的未来，亚瑟始终有一个担忧——他害怕到了那时自己无法拥有为国家做下任何决定的自信。

可他想要知道_为什么_。为什么他的敌人——他那存在不为人所知的敌人——会想要藏身在这城墙之内却毫无作为？是想要获取信任？窃听机密？计划着如何破坏？抑或是篡位？这么多的可能性，但是出于某种古怪的、无法解释的原因，亚瑟认为它们没有一个是正确的。这与他之前所遭遇过的术士都截然不同。没错，他们都喜欢暗中密谋。都充满耐心？也确实如此。但他们总是有某个动机，总是会以某种方式进行袭击、通过各式各样的方法操纵人们的意志。通常在任何魔法涌现前，卡梅洛特都会发生一场骚乱，哪怕是最为微小的迹象：有物品被盗窃、有人被绑架、马匹被杀害、进攻被汇报，可是近期来的卡梅洛特却始终是……安静，和平。

这根本说不通。

_他一定有一个理由。_

一声小小的叹息后，亚瑟坐起了身，摸索着寻找他的梳子。逼迫自己睡去实在毫无意义。

而看起来似乎除他以外，唯有一人与他抱有同样的担忧。

+++

亚瑟从来没有偷偷遛到哪个人的窗前过，更别提梅林的了，但既然他来都来了，那也自然就没有了回去的道理。此外，虽说作为一名仆人梅林实在是懒惰异常，并且笨拙又白痴，他却总是极其擅长倾听和理解他人。亚瑟只是想要确认自己的想法并非是毫无根据的臆想……又或许他仅仅是想向一个他足够信赖的人倾诉自己的傻气。不论是哪种都好，也许在这之后他就能够睡着了。

然而他还没能来得及走到御医住所，就看见门被打开了，有一个人影悄悄遛了出来。

亚瑟立即藏了起来。他从柱子背后凝视着那抹人影，试图辨认出对方的身份。

那并没有花费他多少时间，毕竟那人也没穿过什么别的衣服。

梅林花了片刻环视四周，随后便离开了家，飞快地冲向下城区的方向。他的速度如此之快，亚瑟几乎从未见到他该死的侍从在做一些正事时有如此迅捷过：比方说他的杂务。

亚瑟蹙起眉，前额为此露出淡淡细纹。_梅林在这个点偷遛出去是要做什么_？为盖乌斯采集草药和去酒馆这两个猜测同时窜过他的脑海，但没有一个答案足以说服亚瑟。他可没瞎到看不出他的男仆不仅不打算低调做人，还正意图去卷入一些麻烦，况且那个白痴显然手无寸铁。有一个极其强大的巫师正潜藏在这些城墙之内，亚瑟可不希望梅林受到伤害，_甚至是更糟_。

他无声无息地跟了上去。

+++

随之亚瑟所注意到的是，梅林径直走进了森林，步幅也不曾变化过。尽管他显然没有走在任何一条狩猎小径上，但他看起来十分清楚自己将去向何方。对此亚瑟唯一的解释便是梅林正要去采集一种以前采集过无数次的特定药草，所以他才会知道该往哪里走。

然而，再一次的，这个解释对亚瑟毫无说服力。

他们继续深入树林，梅林却始终没有注意到亚瑟的存在。尽管亚瑟没有被发现的企图，看到梅林忘记检查是否被人跟踪令他感到异常不安。要么梅林对在深夜时分偷遛出来胸有成竹，要么他不是十分机敏，亦或是被什么分了神。或许三者兼有，不过最后的可能性更大，因为梅林无疑正在自言自语着些什么，神态困扰又专注，与近来的亚瑟如出一辙。

他们越往深处走，亚瑟就愈发怀疑梅林是在企图凭一己之力抓住那个艾莫瑞斯。他无法理解为什么，可这显得合情合理：梅林早些时候的行为、他那善意的讥讽的缺席、以及深夜时的隐秘外出。亚瑟知道梅林对他和卡梅洛特有种狂烈的忠诚，但独身一人去撂倒一个巫师？即使是对梅林而言也未免蠢过头了。亚瑟咬紧牙关，随时准备着介入。

最终，他们来到了一大片开阔空旷的草原，银白的月光洒在山丘上，使远处卡梅洛特的景色在树影间影影绰绰。梅林毫不犹疑地向前迈去，走到草坪的中央站定。他脚踏大地，望向无垠苍穹。

亚瑟困惑地皱起鼻子。_他见鬼的到底在干嘛，欣赏星空_？亚瑟不太确定自己究竟期望梅林会做些什么，但他或多或少猜测过会有人在这里接应他，很有可能是另一名身揣讯息的旅者，又或者，_见鬼的_，或者甚至是个德鲁伊人。即便卡梅洛特的法律严禁任何人去向法师请教，亚瑟却不得不承认他也曾考虑过去拜访德鲁伊，以便了解那位神秘的艾莫瑞斯。

可他的眼前却杳无人烟，梅林的视线显然注视着天空，而不是前方的树林。亚瑟不禁开始怀疑起他是否误会了梅林的动机，也许这个傻瓜只不过是古怪得一如既往，喜欢偶尔在深夜时分遛出门看看月亮。

但就在此时，梅林开口了。

一种亚瑟前所未闻的噪响从他唇中泄出。震耳欲聋的咆哮，裹挟着浓重的喉音，近乎非人。哪怕是在最疯狂的梦中，它也绝无可能是从他的男仆口中发出的。

可它却是。是梅林正在说话。

“**_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!_**”

差不多就当那些词汇在风中褪去的瞬间，那咆哮声也就扼死在了他的喉咙里。亚瑟看见梅林的肩膀微微颤栗着，先前那堆_谁知道是什么鬼玩意儿_的叫喊好像使他有些力竭。

有很长一段时间，亚瑟仅能够站在树后望着梅林，迷茫又恍惚。四周寂静无声。

然而接着，一道声音出现了。响亮，有力……非常熟悉。

那是一阵翅膀拍打的声音。

亚瑟麻木地看见一头龙——_那头不久前还反复出没在亚瑟噩梦中的巨龙_——翱翔过天际，降落在梅林面前的草地上。它巨大的尾巴强健地甩动着。他周围的树枝被那对遮天蔽地的双翼所扇动的气流抽打。

_不。_

亚瑟大口喘息，他整个人瘫倒在树干上，但梅林看起来甚至没有半点惊讶。“基哈拉。”他问好道。

“梅林。”巨龙慢悠悠地回复说，它深沉的声音听起来几近是友善的，冲梅林的方向垂下头颅，“这次又出了什么事，年轻的法师？又出现了针对卡梅洛特王储的威胁？”

_不。不。不。不。_

亚瑟能听见心跳声撞击着他的鼓膜。他浑身的血液冰凉，他的思维飞速运转着，却无力理解他正在见证的一切。有太多太多的事狂乱地涌入他的脑海、嗡鸣作响，试图将它们组织成任何合理的答案。但一败涂地。那头龙——_那头曾几近将卡梅洛特烧作废墟的恶龙_，依然好端端地活着，并且正以某种毫无威胁意味的敬重语气与梅林交谈。而梅林，显然知道这头龙的名字，他用那种……_天知道是什么_的语言将其召唤而来。那头龙甚至还提起了他，提起了_亚瑟_，语调平淡无奇，好像只是要讨论如何将他从滚烫的洗澡水中拯救出来似的。

还有那个词。“_法师_”。巨龙将梅林称作“_年轻的法师_”。

一种地狱般的鸣响从内响彻亚瑟的双耳，仿佛他的大脑离开了躯体的其余部分。他不再能感受到自己所牢牢攥住的树木，仅余下视觉和听觉。

梅林再次开口了。“仅此一次，不是为了亚瑟。”他听见他在说话，“是为了我自己。今天有一个男人来到了宫廷，声称自己与德鲁伊人生活过一段时间。他警告乌瑟说德鲁伊们认为，有史以来最强大的法师正隐匿在卡梅洛特的城墙之中生活着。”

巨龙发出了一阵隆隆的响声，与不久前梅林所喊出的那些噪音十分相似。

“好嘛，他说的也没错。”龙回复说，“这个男人给了乌瑟任何名字吗？”

梅林垂下双眼。“是，他提供了艾莫瑞斯这个名字。现在卡梅洛特全城警戒，我知道这事有可能更糟，但它依旧令我担忧。”

“你确实应该担忧，小法师。”巨龙同意道，“国王或许不知道艾莫瑞斯是何人，但仅仅是知晓了你的真名便足以造成严重的后果。德鲁伊人愿以生命为代价保卫他们的预言，然而只要乌瑟有心，他会不择手段地企图掘出真相。”

你的真名……_你的真名_……你。的。真。名。亚瑟的眼前一片模糊，突然之间他感到难以呼吸。他感觉自己几近晕厥，但也就是在这一瞬间，一切都讽刺地明了了，他忽然明白了为什么从未有人听说过艾莫瑞斯。

_有些人是披盖着两个名字生活的。_

梅林呼出一口气。“我知道。”他揉着眼睛说，“我知道，可我究竟该怎么办？乌瑟是不可能忘记他所听见的一切的，在找到艾莫瑞斯前他绝不会罢休。而且亚瑟……恐怕他在调查清楚艾莫瑞斯为什么会来到卡梅洛特之前，也绝对不会停下。”

龙咯咯笑了起来。“是啊，我想年轻的王子肯定会好奇不已。但现在向亚瑟坦白你的真实身份可不明智。他还太年轻、未经试验、也尚无权坐上王位。你所期望的转变的时机，如今尚未降临。”

梅林恼怒起来。“是啊，我知道。有时候我甚至怀疑那一天究竟会不会到来。或许还有些什么是我能做的？比如从某种程度上伪装一下我自己。编造点艾莫瑞斯为什么会来到这里的理由，并让他们相信他已经离开了卡梅洛特。”

“可你觉得那样又能带来什么好处呢？”巨龙质问道，“你该竭尽全力避免给艾莫瑞斯建立起一个实体形象，那样只会使你变得比现在还要更加众矢之至。”

“所以，你是在建议我什么都别做？”梅林开口时声音嘶哑。他听起来极其心灰意冷。心灰意冷。而且悲伤。

“没错，年轻的法师。”那头龙回答说，嗓音显得同样疲惫，“介于你有过全不听我劝阻的前科，你完全可以做任何你觉得适宜的事，但后果只会由你一个人承担。”

听了他的话，梅林显得烦躁不安，忿忿地环起双臂。龙轻声笑了。

“要背负着像你这样巨大的重担，难道你以为这会很轻松吗？”他问道。

“这又不是我选择的。”梅林厉声说，“我生来便拥有魔法，而那道预言更是在我诞生的很久以前就已经出现了。”

“但这并无法改变仅有你被赋予这份力量和使命的意义。”巨龙提醒他，“许多人若是为了能获得如你这般的力量，他们会愿意杀人如麻、血流成海，这正是为何你被给予了如此天赋。”

“你听起来真是信心十足。”更多的悲伤混入梅林的声音，“可你怎能如此确信？我理应是世上最强大的法师，却无时无刻不感到深陷束缚。如果我总是不得不退隐幕后、隐藏自我，我又要怎么保护亚瑟？”

“这是必要的。”龙轰隆作响，“唯有这点你必须铭记：你同亚瑟的命运交织缠绕，无人得以从中逃脱。不论成败，你与那位年轻的王子会将阿尔比恩引至盛兴、抑或推向衰亡。”

梅林皱眉。“这真抚慰人心。”

“这个世界可不是为了抚慰人心而被设计的，尤其是对你我这般魔法的产物而言。”

“当然不了。”梅林垂下肩膀，“但是你是对的。尽管我痛恨这点，但我对眼前的境况的确无能为力。我会低调行事。”

“你长进了不少。”龙咯咯笑起来，地面都为其震颤，“看来我确实成功教会了你点东西。下次见，梅林。”

话音即落，那巨大的生物便张开双翼，朝夜空飞去。

梅林目送他远去，而亚瑟注视着梅林，喘不过气来。震惊和恐惧使他感到一阵恶心。

无数词句在他的脑海中跌跌撞撞，巨龙和梅林的声音相互混淆、合二为一：_比你现在还要更加众矢之至……负担…生来便拥有魔法……预言……你的天赋……_

_…你同亚瑟的命运交织缠绕，无人得以从中逃脱。不论成败，你与那位年轻的王子会将阿尔比恩引至盛兴、抑或推向衰亡……_

_世上。最为。强大的。法师。_

这不可能是真的。

可他就在那里，就在眼前。_梅林_，他正悠闲地走回森林之中，就仿佛他先前完全没有召唤出一头巨龙，并和他展开了一场闲谈：关于他，_梅林，他的男仆_，是预言中有史以来最为强大的巫师。

这听上去荒诞绝顶。这理应显得大错特错并叫他毛骨悚然、头脑发昏——从某种程度上，它也确实做到了，可与此同时所有一切都又显得如此合情合理。譬如早些时候当他问起为何艾莫瑞斯会藏在卡梅洛特时，梅林所回答他的方式：_他一定有一个理由_。是啊，他确实回答了，_因为他当然会有某个要命的理由_。

他见鬼的男仆是个巫师，这其中肯定有个理由。

亚瑟站起身来，他突然间又重新得以控制自己的四肢了。梅林已经进入了森林，朝卡梅洛特的方向走去。亚瑟再次悄无声息地跟上他，但这一次，他的手放在了剑柄上。

他必须要确认。尽管召唤巨龙已经足以证实梅林绝非如他曾经所述的那么平凡，但到目前为止他还不曾真正施展过任何魔法，而亚瑟则忽然想要亲眼证实。如果梅林真的是艾莫瑞斯，那么他想要亲眼确认。此世间最为强大的魔法正被紧锁在他眼前的这个男人的躯壳之下，这个他……_他曾经无比信任的男人_，他先前几乎就要去找这个人来安慰自己、让他告诉自己只是紧张过度了。

但他完全没有反应过度。甚至于说，他对严峻程度的认识还远远不够。

亚瑟持续着追踪，然而此时此刻他的动作已经近乎机械。他的思绪在一个大熔炉里被煮到沸腾，互相厮杀，将他的大脑搞得一团糟。他像一片枯叶般战栗不已，同时感到愤怒、困惑和深深的深深的悲伤。其中，被背叛的痛苦尤其强烈。就在前方不远处，那个他曾深信不疑、曾不止一次愿意交付性命的男人正行走着。就在他眼前的是那个亚瑟曾无数次搭救过的男人，那个每天清晨走进他的寝房、拉开他的窗帘催促他起床的男人。_就在他眼前的是他的朋友_。

但是那又并非是他。_并不真的是他_，不是么？_不_。这个走在他面前，穿着皮扣靴子、皮革外套、高瘦笨拙得好似一派无辜的人正是从古至今最为强大的巫师，而亚瑟对此怎样也无法相信。

他想要尖叫出声，可取而代之的他紧紧咬住了牙。汗水——_又或许是泪水？_——流淌过他的面颊。即便此时他仍旧无法令自己想象梅林是卡梅洛特的巨大隐患。他知道这该是真的——任何魔法都是威胁，而一个身怀最强大的魔法的人自然就是头号公敌。但亚瑟依旧无力开始这个想象。梅林朝着天际咆哮的画面仍然在他脑中循环，一遍又一遍，可这证明依然不够确切。亚瑟想要见证那个巨龙警告梅林决不能泄露的“_真我_”。那个_真正的_梅林，因为很显然他眼前的这个男人绝非人类。

亚瑟花了点时间才意识到梅林停下了脚步，那双仆人的——_不，巫师的_眼睛望向了他身后的树木。

顷刻间，亚瑟就冻结了，他紧紧靠在了最近的一棵树后。一种他未曾预料过的偌大恐惧疯狂流窜过他。他从未畏惧过梅林。

寂静持续了很长一段时间。亚瑟在这片死寂中试图令呼吸平缓，而梅林仅仅是站在原地，他的蓝眼睛谨慎地观察着。

最终，他开口了，亚瑟痛恨自己竟畏缩于他的声音。

“谁在那里？”

他顿时哽住了，无法喘息。

那仍旧是他的声音，梅林的声音，但出于某种原因，一阵悚然寒意沿着亚瑟的脊椎淌下。他听起来……充满自信，居高临下，带着某种不祥的冰冷——这些全是梅林从未展现过的品质，一些亚瑟从未料到他会拥有的品质。

但如今它们展露无遗。当有什么转到了梅林的右边——亚瑟的左边时，梅林以一种亚瑟从没见到过的快速度回过了身，一只手臂举起，手掌张开。

枝桠咯吱作响。亚瑟将自己往树丛的更深处藏去，他紧盯着梅林所盯着的方向，等着那不知道是什么的东西到来。

乱线般的白发，棕色长袍，神情尴尬。手上正拿着草药。

梅林瞬间放松了。亚瑟也同样——或多或少的。

“盖乌斯。”梅林紧张地笑了笑，“你吓到我了。”

医师挑起了一根眉毛。“你正准备对我下咒，对吗？”

亚瑟感到有一只手伸进了他的胸腔，死死地攥住了他的心脏，先前的任何轻松都烟消云散了。_盖乌斯知道_。

梅林干笑几声，他低头看向自己的双手，不自然地来回揉搓着。“不。”他说，“我是说……当然不。”

盖乌斯朝他皱起了眉。“你需要更加谨慎，梅林。”他说，“尤其是现在。乌瑟正在搜捕艾莫瑞斯，他会怀疑任何一名拥有魔法的人。”

“是的，谢谢你了盖乌斯，我今天已经欣赏过关于这个的大段演说了。”

盖乌斯再一次扬起眉毛。“所以这就是为什么你会在这种时候出现在这个地方咯？你已经向巨龙请教过了？”

梅林显得烦躁不安。“我不想无所事事地呆着。”他说，“我想问问有什么事是我力所能及的。打乱乌瑟的追踪、提供给他一个错误的预言……就这样。”

“这些都有可能十分粗心而且愚蠢。”盖乌斯毫不赞同。

“基哈拉也说了同样的话。”梅林叹气，“但这就是令我很担心，所有的一切都使我担心。”

“你总是在担心。”盖乌斯咕哝说，他将药草递给了梅林，“现在，让你自己变得有用些。我还需要龙牙草。”

梅林为药草的味道皱起了鼻子。“你真的在这个点需要草药吗？？”

“病人大概是在一个小时前到的。”盖乌斯说，“他不需要紧急治疗，但也快了。所以你到底帮不帮我？”

“我根本不知道哪里有龙牙草。”梅林抱怨道。

“你当然不。”盖乌斯赞同道，“但我需要这些药草被和成糊状。喏。”

他将一只碗递给了梅林，但没有任何能捣碎药材的工具。这一次，梅林扬起了眉毛。

“哦，天哪，盖乌斯。”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“你猜到了我在这里，对吧？你知道要亲自搅拌这些药材要花很长时间，所以为了节省你病人的时间，你就到了这里，这样就没人会看到我在帮你用魔法啦。”

“当然不了，梅林。”盖乌斯严厉地说，听上去似乎被冒犯了，但他继续了下去，翻开他们周围的叶子寻找着龙牙草，“不过我的病人还在等呢，所以你要做什么就快些，梅林。”

梅林无奈地叹气。“在那么多关于谨慎使用魔法的说教之后……”他低声道，但顺从地将草药放进了碗里，并将手掌盖在上空。亚瑟终于能够呼吸了，同时艰难地意识到他先前竟一直摒着气，他死死握住身前的树枝，观望着。

梅林张开手指。“**_Ta'specile fatuna fa ser sespience._**”他轻松地施咒，亚瑟发现他的双眼变成了金色。

一阵极轻的窸窣声，就如同微风吹过。亚瑟看见那些叶片旋转起来，直到全都粘合在了一起，它沉入碗底，变作厚重粘稠的棕绿色糊状。

梅林朝着碗得意地笑了笑。“完成了。”他说，“找到你的龙牙草了吗？”

“就事实来说，是的。”盖乌斯回答，手上多拿了几片叶子，“我们走吧，我相信就算在黑暗里你也知道路？”

“我能看清所有东西。”

盖乌斯盯着他看了几秒，才点了点头。“是啊，我忘了。”他含混不清道，“那，我们走吧。”

医师开始往卡梅洛特的方向走去，梅林跟在他身后。没有一人回头看过。

然而，这一次，亚瑟没有跟上。他沿着树干滑落在地，眼前一片眩晕，头靠在树皮上。他紧闭着双眼，大脑则拼命试图辨识出他刚刚所见的一切。他的剑在先前的某个时刻被拔出，正躺在他身侧，但没有从他颤抖不已的手中掉出。

先前的那些想法和词句再不会来侵扰他了。他有了他的证明。他已经见证过了，虽然微小又简单，但他见到了。梅林的魔法——可甚至那也不是他瘫倒的原因。

他唯所能见的全部便是梅林的双眼，如同熔化的黄金般闪耀。即便是当他用手掌死死按住自己的眼睛，一切都归寂于黑暗，那依旧是他所能见到的全部。

深蓝化作了金色。


	2. 为何？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发现你的男仆兼最好的朋友是世上最强大的法师并不是件容易的事，而由一头巨龙来透露这条花边新闻就感觉更差些。最糟糕的莫过于，这意味着你最好的朋友应该迅速马上立刻就地被处决。  
亚瑟需要一点时间来消化这些。

终于，亚瑟蹒跚着走回了卡梅洛特。但他并没有直接回到他的房间。

他的思绪仍旧混乱不堪。一部分的亚瑟卑微地希冀着如果当时他留在那里、并花上足够长的倒在树下，他的意志便能不再犹豫、得以解决面前这所有的事情——而他当然不会如此幸运。亚瑟感到自己比先前还要更加迷茫和矛盾。他唯一能确定的是自己已经无法在森林中多待一秒，眼前的万物都在不断地从深蓝转变为金色，几乎将他逼疯。

亚瑟一心想着从森林中逃出，或许回到卡梅洛特能让头脑清醒一些。于他而言那片森林曾是多么的亲切和蔼，如今却显得如此……_充满魔法_。每一阵风都仿佛是出于梅林的意志而鼓动，而每一片旋舞的落叶都如同将因咒语变作某些其它的事物。

但在这里……在卡梅洛特，魔法是被禁止的。它们甚至不该出现在邻近这片国土的地方。呈现在他的眼前的是空旷无人的市场，一轮明月高悬在上空，街道渺无人烟……这一切都理应显得无比真实。万事万物都在他父亲的权力和掌控之下，而且终有一日，会是他的。

可一切都在瞬间天翻地覆。突然之间，每一栋住宅都仿佛藏匿着巫师，每一席干草之中都可能存放着魔法的用具，而每一根手杖都会是释放咒语的媒介。

当然，从前也有巫师潜入过卡梅洛特，但他们从来、从来没有能距离亚瑟这么近过。梅林是他的男仆，自从那个来自伊尔多的、邋遢又笨手笨脚的瘦小男孩将他从一柄穿心利刃前救下来后，他就始终待在亚瑟身侧。起初亚瑟为此忿忿不平，但他从未质疑过那个举动。梅林救了他的命，并就在不久以后，他成为了亚瑟极少数能够依赖的人。骑士们来了又走，然而梅林的忠诚汹涌强烈，且独独属于他。他不仅只是一名侍从，他将亚瑟视作平等的人来对待，而在此之前亚瑟从未发现他是有多么、多么需要这点。

然而现在……_现在_，一切都乱套了。梅林不再是一个来自伊尔多的普通男孩，也不再是他的那个善于戏谑又长舌的男仆。亚瑟曾以为梅林一生中压根无法保持一个秘密。

但他能。梅林有_魔法_。他是一个巫师，不仅如此，他是一个被德鲁伊人讴歌称扬的巫师。他是_艾莫瑞斯_，极为可能是此世能出现的最强大的巫师。但是_梅林_，梅林怎么可能会是艾莫瑞斯？这根本说不通。他到底是_为了得到什么_才愿意自降身份，甘心作为一名仆役生存？

一个再明显不过的答案划过他的脑海。_机密_。当然了，梅林与亚瑟如此接近，也确实听到了诸多朝廷机密。但议会中从未涌现过任何有人泄露消息、或出现叛徒的怀疑。不论亚瑟如何试图说服自己这有可能是真的，他都无法怀疑梅林会出卖他抑或卡梅洛特。他完全搞不懂为何，但不知怎么，“梅林有魔法”这件事倒来得比“梅林将机密透漏给卡梅洛特的敌人”要可信太多。

但如若不是机密，那又会是什么？梅林对卡梅洛特的了解已经足以使他对全城唾手可得，亚瑟不明白他还在等待什么。他对城堡的每一处都了如指掌：地窖、亚瑟的寝房、任何地方。他拥有来自所有人的信任：议会、仆役、贵族，甚至是乌瑟——因为梅林曾无数次证明过他对亚瑟和卡梅洛特的忠诚。是的，甚至就连_他的父亲_——这个所有否定者之上的否定者——也不曾质疑过梅林的诚意。

这说不通。没有一件事说得通。这看起来就好像…好像梅林，_艾莫瑞斯_，对以一名仆人的身份生活在卡梅洛特非常满意似的。世上最强大的法师，将要花费他的余生清洗亚瑟的盔甲，竟还对此显得心满意足。就连想象一下他都觉得这件事荒诞无稽。巫师们不会像这样令自己显得_低人一等_……除非有什么更高的动机。他们是强大的、有魔力的、近乎非人的，他们与其他人生活在不同的层面之上。

可梅林似乎却不是这样。没错，亚瑟确实看得出来他对不少制度颇有微词，譬如对魔法使用者的处决。但这合情合理，就连亚瑟自己对此也并非全无疑虑，莫甘娜和格尼薇儿同样如此。除此之外，梅林似乎真心地享受着在卡梅洛特的生活。他总是在亚瑟需要时赶来他身边，与他漫无目的地闲扯或是做些别的。

这正是亚瑟无法理解的部分。这一切都令他头昏脑涨，还有一个问题从中升起，交织起他的怀疑和困惑。

_如果梅林就是艾莫瑞斯，为什么他会在这里？_

他的疑问无法平息，他曾被教导过的有关魔法的一切都在脑海中翻搅。按照他受过的所有训练，亚瑟知道他应该立刻将这件事上报给他父亲。但这不一样。这是_梅林_。

这是件私人事务。

不久以后，亚瑟来到梅林的窗前。讽刺的是，屋内的陈列原封未变，却看起来如同来自一个世纪以前。相较现在，那时的他几乎是另一个人，那时的梅林还是另一个人——至少在他心中如此。

出乎意料的是，梅林并未入睡。他正坐在床的一端，心不在焉地亲手打磨着亚瑟的佩剑。亚瑟贴在冰冷的石墙边，透过窗户窥视他的巫师男仆，他惊讶于梅林竟然没有用魔法来做这些。难道即便在他完全能用魔法挥挥手就处理好一切的时候，他还总是亲自动手做那些杂活？

亚瑟在森林里看见过梅林用魔法制作药膏。理论上，梅林应当是一名极其强大的法师，可眼下他却坐在那儿，打磨着亚瑟的武器，仿佛也就是他自然不过的日常例行，哪怕是在一人独处时。

这只让人感到愈发混乱，但亚瑟没有更多空余消化这些信息。随着一丝吱嘎声，梅林的房门被推开，盖乌斯走了进来。

梅林望向声源。他冲老御医露出一抹微笑，随后重新转回佩剑。“那个士兵还好吧？”

“好多了。”盖乌斯回答，他将一张椅子拉到床边，“药膏令他的伤口恢复得很好，谢谢你帮忙。”

“我的荣幸。”梅林将剑举到光亮处仔细审视着。他没有看向盖乌斯，明显希望对方能留下一句简短的感谢便离开房间，可惜事与愿违。

“梅林。”御医再次开口时，他的语调从赞赏转向严肃。

梅林扮了个鬼脸，闭上眼睛。“怎么了？”

“在我回来的时候，我遇到了乌瑟。”

靠在窗外，亚瑟因听见了他父亲的名字而颤抖。他仔细地观察着梅林，发现侍从的表情有了细微的变化：他蹙起眉毛，原本平静的表情变得阴暗，姿态也显得僵硬起来。

片刻的沉默后，梅林问道：“国王在这个点过来是有什么事？”

“他睡不着。”盖乌斯的目光移向梅林手中的剑，“他很担心。”

梅林的眉头锁得更紧。他将剑放回床铺上，但依然凝视着剑刃，“担心艾莫瑞斯？”

盖乌斯点了点头，他看起来不像在面对病人时那么恳切和游刃有余，反倒有几分阴郁，“他想让亚瑟带一队人马去找德鲁伊挖出更多的情报，于是来问我这么做是否明智。不得不说我早就预料到了他会有这样的念头。”

梅林拧紧了双手，仿佛他忽然不清楚该拿它们怎么办。“那你怎么说？”

“我告诉他这个计划风险太高，而且弊大于利，尤其是眼下没人说得清这个法师是否怀有恶意。”

“我_没有_。”

盖乌斯露出一丝微弱的笑容。“你当然没有，你我心知肚明。但乌瑟永远不会这么想。”

梅林重新拿起剑，他用磨刀石恶狠狠地擦过剑身，金属间发出一声响亮刺耳的噪音。躲藏在阴影中，亚瑟又一次下意识地退缩。

“你认为亚瑟会怎么想？”

老人的笑意褪去了。“你不能告诉他，梅林，现在还不能。”

梅林长叹一声，他丢下佩剑，重重地倒回床铺上。“我_知道_，盖乌斯。但这……这就是我最担心的！这就是为何我召唤了基哈拉。德鲁伊人们知道我就是艾莫瑞斯，也知道那些预言。基哈拉说为了保护那个预言他们甚至愿意牺牲自己的生命，可我看不出到底有什么理由会让他们甘心如此付出。我很难相信会有一整个魔法族群认为我有希望扭转一个国家。”

“你无法断言。”盖乌斯争论道，“你_不该_这么断定。”

梅林摇了摇头，他翻身下床，开始来回踱步。“我只是想得比较现实。毕竟我也曾遭遇过不少其他的法师……而在他们眼里看来我的所作所为无异于叛族。他们和乌瑟同样恨不得我死。”

“那些法师思维狭隘，或是在多年的迫害下被仇恨吞噬了。”盖乌斯的声音隐约透露出一抹根深蒂固的沮丧，“他们无法看到你期望的未来，也没有耐心继续等待。”

年轻人走到窗前，双手死死抓住虫蛀的窗楣。“或许吧。”他轻声说，显然并没有被完全说服，“不过基哈拉确实认为，如果乌瑟得知了预言，后果将会是灾难性的。”

“不错。”御医叹息，“不错，这点我不得不赞同。假如乌瑟知道你命定要推翻他的王朝所构筑的一切，他会丧失理智，倾尽所有也要将你找到杀死。这将会毁灭他的统治——甚至可能还有亚瑟的。”

梅林转回床铺。他拾起亚瑟的佩剑，手指无意识地摩挲着剑柄。“我没有想推翻_一切_。”他喃喃，“我只是想改变那些需要被更正的部分：对魔法的憎恨、无必要的鲜血和冲突、无止尽的猜忌。这所有都不能用魔法来完成，这应当是一场交涉。这就是其他人所不明白的。扭转卡美洛是唯有亚瑟能达成的使命。”

“唯有当你在旁辅佐他时。”盖乌斯坚持道。

梅林哼了一声，躺回床上：“人人总是这么告诉我。”

“你知道这是真的。”

梅林闭上双眼。“或许吧。”他重复道，这一次听起来似乎更加确信，“不管怎样，乌瑟绝对不能知道预言。我猜他打算明天就让亚瑟去找德鲁伊？”

“我想的确如此。”

他侧过头看向窗外。“或许我还能做些什么。”梅林小声说，他最后一次执起亚瑟的剑，仔细检查着剑刃是否足够锐利，然后归回鞘中。

盖乌斯端详着他的学徒的神色。“好好休息。”他说，“你需要足够的睡眠，还有试着别总是胡思乱想担心得没完，这对你没什么好处。”

“其实我觉得担心已经占了我命运中的一半。”梅林抱怨道，但他听话地裹上了被子，“基哈拉说得没错，这从来不会轻松。有你在身边我很幸运，盖乌斯。”

盖乌斯笑了起来，他慈祥地晃了晃梅林的脚。“我也很幸运，梅林。晚安。”

“晚安。”

说完后，盖乌斯便离开了。梅林发出另一声长叹，他使劲拍了拍枕头，而后望向昏暗的天花板，好像这么做就能得出什么答案。最终，他渐渐合上了双眼，原本紧紧捏在枕头上的手也放松下来。

亚瑟谨慎地观察着他，一边为了确认梅林是否真的睡着了，一边试图理解先前的谈话。就像在森林时一样，过多的信息如同暴风雨在他脑中席卷着，相比之下以头抢地或许还要更轻松些。

然而，这场谈话中的某些部分和他早些时候听见的不同。这一次他们提到了其他法师，而且并非是以友好的方式。亚瑟咬紧嘴唇，企图让一切听上去没有那么荒诞无稽。不管他如何尝试，他也无法将梅林提到那些法师的方式扭转成某种善意的语调。显然，无论梅林如今在做些什么——按他的话来说，“扭转卡梅洛特”——他都没有得到那些人的认同。更甚，他们将梅林认作一名叛徒。梅林担忧一旦有任何机会，他们便会毫不犹豫地杀了他。讽刺的是，亚瑟知道他父亲也有相同的希望。

看起来梅林正行走在一条危险的边界线上，他的行动中几乎没有任何盟友、孤身一人。盖乌斯在帮助他，并且，这个计划还牵涉到了_亚瑟_。梅林说唯有_他_能够“扭转卡梅洛特”，说这是一场交涉，天知道这是什么意思。

通常来讲，知道自己被牵扯进任何巫师的布局中都足以令亚瑟反感到血液凝固，但这次没有。取而代之，他只感到寒冷，某种他难以形容的情感狠狠击中了他。碎片纷纷落回原位。梅林忧心乌瑟会得知那个预言——关于梅林会推翻乌瑟的王朝所构筑的一切的预言——或是按照梅林坚持的那样，_不是所有事_，只是那些需要被更正的部分。

亚瑟大胆地猜测他指的是哪些部分：最先最重要的一条，对魔法的禁令。梅林当然会渴望这个，他当然期望自己能获得自由。但除此之外，他们还谈到了杀戮、猜忌、冲突，所有这个时代的问题。梅林另外的目的是什么？达成和平？

慢慢地，亚瑟摇了摇头。他感到自己的头脑勺蹭过冰冷的石墙，顿时回想起自己仍在此处，坐在梅林房间的窗下。他们说的话都毫无道理，五大国间的和平简直是遥不可及的幻想。他的父亲总是说战争不可避免，亚瑟也总是赞同，尽管他必须承认，对和平的想法总会在他心中激起波澜。时至今日，父亲的教诲都是为了让亚瑟能够延续他自身的统治，而王子本人的想法则无关紧要。亚瑟始终试着不去思考这些。终有一日，他会加冕为王；直至那日来临之前，他都应服从命令。这就是亘古不变的体制。

可梅林不止一次地挑战这一切。“等你成为国王，世事将大有不同。”他时常这么说，格尼薇儿也这么说过。不过亚瑟不想去推测她是否有参与其中，他的心只能同时承受一场背叛。

那就是梅林所坚信的预言么？他望着梅林，却感觉像在看着一名完全陌生的人。或许在他那属于法师的反常的大脑之中，他是否……他是否觉得自己可以担当某种亚瑟的秘密顾问？教唆他去对抗他的父亲？扭曲他的思想？希冀等亚瑟称王后继续听从梅林的指示？

对于巫师来说，这似乎是一场极其缓慢但深入至根的长线计划，尤其是当亚瑟无法想象他们二人中的任何一个去刺杀乌瑟以加速进程时。若是他们意图如此，过去早有无数次的机会。何况，即便他明显不赞同乌瑟的作为，盖乌斯却始终对他忠心耿耿。也许是他过于天真，但亚瑟认为老御医不会参与任何企图加害国王的行动。

但另一个可能性依旧啃噬着亚瑟的思绪。他不愿去相信这点，可如果梅林真的如德鲁伊人们所言的那般强大，他能轻易地给盖乌斯下咒让他加入自己筹划的闹剧——_他能轻易地给亚瑟下咒_。

亚瑟并不觉得自己中了魔咒。他过去被下咒过，知道被魔法操控是何种感觉；可与此同时，他也无法排除这个选项。梅林是最亲近他的人。每当他决心与他父亲对抗时，通常都是出于梅林的鼓励，但是……但亚瑟无法欺骗自己说他曾经从未那么想过，他确实时常不赞同他父亲的主意。

然而现在他无法确信他的想法都属于自己，可能是梅林亲手将那些话语植入他的脑海。实际上，当事情一扯到魔法，亚瑟就没法排除任何怀疑…——神明在上，为何梅林从来没有_告诉_他？

他猛然意识到，这才是那把真正刺伤他的匕首。梅林_欺骗_了他。这么久以来都欺骗了他。若是梅林真的只是想为国家带来和平，抑或——抑或是直接指出他认为乌瑟的统治是错误的，他为何不直接告诉亚瑟？他心中某个微小的部分嘶喊出答案——“_你真的会听吗？_”——但彻底的被背叛感让他无暇去理会。若是梅林真的没有任何恶意、如果他没有给任何人下咒、如果他_真的_相信亚瑟能够完成这场疯狂的计划……那么为何，_为何_他不能直接告诉他？

所以在苍茫夜色中呆站许久后，真正侵卷了他的唯有痛苦。伴随着涨红的面颊和僵硬的四肢，被背叛的愤怒驱使他拔出佩剑、伸手推开冰冷的窗闩。

打开窗户不费吹灰之力，亚瑟不禁费解为什么没有一张魔法盾守卫着它。梅林竟然有这么自信？他想或许这理所当然，没有任何人会怀疑那般强大的魔法竟被保存在这样瘦弱的躯体下，没有人怀疑过。

亚瑟安静地把窗推开，翻过窗框走上屋内陈旧的地板。他感到心跳逐渐攀升，血液搏动的声音冲击着他的鼓膜。

他厌恶这种反应，可他的心脏却不愿平歇。毕竟，正是_梅林本人_总是叫他听从自己的心。但在此时此刻，他就是那个伤其如此之深的存在，而亚瑟既不明白他的心想让自己如何应对，也不清楚它到底如何看待躺在面前的这个男人。一个巫师？一个仆人？一个朋友？一个敌人？四者兼之？_梅林自己_知道这个问题的答案吗？因为亚瑟显然难以作答。

他只清楚一件事，他的头脑所告知他的事。那是完全理性的部分——早在梅林介入之前所建构起的被训练为骑士和王储的那部分。那部分的他宣告说梅林今晚所述的一切都无异于承认罪状；他面前的男人是艾莫瑞斯，一名危险的、被通缉的术士，而在法律之下亚瑟最应该做的就是在此时此地用利剑杀死他、刺穿他的心脏。

_不需要什么公平的审判。_父亲的声音在他脑内诉说。_凌驾于万千魔法之上的魔法？现在就杀了他，亚瑟。趁最大的威胁还能被毁灭时就杀了他_。

他任凭被背叛的苦楚焚烧全身，攥紧他此刻唯一得以理解的这种感情，亚瑟像过去的无数次一样举起佩剑。他用两只手握住剑柄，剑尖朝下，剑身平衡完美、刃锋锐利，今早才被清洁打磨过，正是由_梅_……

他不能继续想下去了。这不是他所杀过的第一位失去意识、手无寸铁的巫师。_何况他们从不是真的手无寸铁，不是吗_？他总逼迫自己这么想，正当化他的行为。巫师从不需要任何武器，没错，梅林过去也从未要求过一把剑。他的思想、他的双手、他的_眼睛_就是他的武器。而且这是一种慈悲且快速的死亡方式，不必像那些被处刑的术士一般，忍受等待终结临近之苦。

但当他看向艾莫瑞斯……不，_梅林_……_天啊_，他不是什么昏倒在林间的无名的陌生术士。他是他的男仆，是亚瑟所拥有过的最接近于朋友的存在。他正在被单下安睡着，一只脚趾大咧咧地从布料下伸出来。他的呼吸平稳，头发乱糟糟地翘着。就在亚瑟注视着他时，他看见梅林在睡梦中咕哝着翻了个身，把被子拽成一堆。

“停下。”梅林含糊地嘟囔着，尽管声调相当不悦，嘴角却显露出一丝微弱的笑意，“别闹了…你这个_菜头_……”

亚瑟的双手开始颤抖。剑刃就在他身前，直指向梅林毫无防备的心口，可它却在清晰可见地颤抖，具现出他的软弱和无措。

亚瑟后退一步，差点被他的另一把剑绊倒——那把梅林在睡前为他打磨的剑，为了_他_，没有使用魔法也没有怨言。

这是最后一根稻草。亚瑟先前建立起的任何决心或冷酷都在瞬间崩塌，落回犹豫的深渊中。佩剑自松脱的掌中滑落，他能在它砸到地上前重新抓住简直就是个奇迹。

失败就是他的回答。他无法杀死梅林，他无法尽他的义务、无法迎合父亲对他的期待。

然而这不能作为任何借口，也不能平息任何他内心不断盘旋的迷茫。按照律法，他理应在此刻处决梅林，但他做不到。那么，按照律法，他应该将梅林押送到国王面前，或者，至少向他父亲汇报自己得知的一切——但他也做不到。他的父亲不关心“为什么”。梅林会直接被国王下令处决，完成亚瑟没能完成的事，随后留下给他的迷茫只会变得比先前更加庞大。留下迷茫和愧疚和_悲恸_，因为如果说他不会为此悲恸只是另一条谎言。

梅林已然坦白。他说出的早已足以让卡梅洛特为他定罪，审判已经下达，_不_，但这还不够好。亚瑟忽然下定了决心，这是自听见梅林于森林中开口后产生的第一个_真正的_决意。他重新握紧剑柄，将剑尖压在梅林的胸前。

“梅林。”亚瑟低声道，他的声音起初摇摆不定，但逐渐强硬如钢铁，“_艾莫瑞斯_。以被授予卡梅洛特王储的权力、及身为你的主人的权力，根据如此异常事态，我在此宣判你必须接受我所设计的试炼。在我父亲眼中，你的罪行已经足以被处决。然而，若你确实身为德鲁伊人们所述的法师，那么作为未来的卡梅洛特之王，我想知道……我只想知道你为什么在这里。我只想知道_为何_。”

他最后的词汇被镀上了一层发自内心的剧毒。伴随着练习过千百次的优雅，亚瑟收回佩剑，退回至窗台边上。

“这会是一场公平的试炼。”亚瑟发誓，只有这一点他能完全肯定，“如果你曾对我说过的话语中有任何真心实意……不要辜负它。”

话音落毕，亚瑟像来时一样翻出屋外。他阖上身后的窗户，将剑收入鞘内，随后奔进无边夜色。

他没有回头，但若是他这么做了，他会看见梅林正自一场鲜活的噩梦中醒来。他紧紧地抓着自己的胸口，因他相信曾有一把剑停留其上。

一缕惨淡的月光穿过窗楣，照亮他那双动摇的深蓝色眼睛。在那对汪洋深处，有最微弱的金色正为防卫而翻涌。


	3. 试炼一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟绞尽脑汁，企图思考出三个适宜梅林的试炼——第一个已然蓄势待发。如果梅林没能通过……那亚瑟至少不必再费心想出另外两个。但他不希望梅林失败。

亚瑟一整夜都没能睡着。

他在房间里来回踱步了很久，但毫无裨益，最终还是认命地爬上了床。他就睁着眼睛躺在那儿，脑内不断地回旋着试炼的三个阶段，同时等待着梅林和第二天的清晨一同闯入他的房间。

梅林确实也如期而至。和往常一样，他从不敲门，他走进来的样子就仿佛这是他自己的房间。他一边吹着口哨一边走到窗边，看起来无忧无虑，尽管亚瑟已经知道这与真相差之甚远。男仆，_不，巫师_忽然扯开了窗帘，阳光瞬间倾泻进屋内。

亚瑟赶在梅林转过身前紧紧闭上眼睛，但他确信对方看见了自己眨眼，因此他能听见接近自己的脚步声正逐渐放缓。

他浑身因恐惧而变得僵硬。整整一个晚上，亚瑟都在想象着这个时刻、他不得不再度面对梅林的时刻，但此时梅林一言不发。他没有像以往那样粗暴地掀起亚瑟的被子，而亚瑟感到他的心脏宛如野马般疯狂撞击着胸膛。他_知道_，他能感到梅林的脸就靠在他旁边，_他知道_，但他不得不说服自己艰难地睁开双眼。

梅林的蓝眼睛正注视着他，如此接近、如此清晰，更没有缠绕着一丝金色。而当亚瑟回看过去时，他露出了那抹独属梅林的奇特微笑——那种从嘴角延伸最后点亮了他整张面庞的笑容，似乎下一刻他便会冒冒失失地踩在什么东西上绊倒。无辜、纯洁、不会有任何人心生疑窦。

“等等，不是吧。”梅林悄声说道。他的声音轻快又戏谑，和昨晚那个阴沉恼怒的男人全然判若两者，这种反常令亚瑟毛骨悚然，“你已经醒了？这简直是个奇迹。我们应该把所有骑士召集过来举行一个典礼，以永远纪念这伟大的一刻。”

“哈哈，非常好笑。”亚瑟干巴巴地说，双手死死地攥住枕头。整晚间他警告过自己无数次要表现得和平日无异，他先前怀疑他无法做到，但眼下确实比想象得更加轻松，毕竟梅林几乎是等着他给出标准答案。

他慢慢地坐起身，依旧愚蠢地抓着枕头。梅林冲他笑起来，抽身退去，给王子留下一片私人空间。亚瑟盯着他，看着梅林走去努力对付占领了桌面的大堆卷轴，他忽然意识到这就是梅林的每一天：表现得和平常无异、闲聊、无谓地开玩笑、用他惯常的模式回答问题——这些以及许多其他琐碎必然已经变成了梅林的日常惯例。

没错，他显然将这套掌握得精准无疑，因为_他_就在那儿，寻常的梅林，戴着他那蠢透了的蓝围巾、擦拭着亚瑟书桌上的墨水痕。如果亚瑟没有见过他所看见的一切——如果梅林的金色双眼不曾如鬼魂纠缠着他——他根本不会想到梅林在昨晚召唤了一头巨龙。

_没有任何人会。_

过了半晌亚瑟才意识到梅林停下了打扫，正奇怪地看着他。他猛地哽住，差点被梅林的目光吓到，男仆怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“怎么了？”梅林问道，放下了手中的羽毛笔。他以那种十分梅林的方式环起手臂，这个动作通常意味着他打定主意准备对亚瑟喋喋不休并绝不闭嘴，_好极了_。

“什么怎么了？”亚瑟艰难开口。

“你干什么要那样盯着我？”

亚瑟挤出一声嘲笑。他翻身下了床，刻意做出伸懒腰的动作。“我才没盯着你。”

“行吧。”梅林瞥了他一眼，显然没被说服，但他的视线已经重新转向了文书之山，“你是生病了吗？首先，我来喊你起床可你却早就醒了；然后你又安静得吓人，还一直盯着我看，就好像我长出了第二个脑袋。”

亚瑟哼了一声。“这主意可真不错。”他说，欣慰地发现自己的语调听上去并不奇怪。他的心跳依然紧张地撞击着鼓膜，但渴望从梅林面前逃跑的冲动至少已经烟消云散，“我的白痴仆人长了两个脑袋？卡梅洛特都将会因此陷落。”

梅林翻了个白眼，没再追究下去。_谢天谢地_。“很有趣。”他说着，一把抓起散落在桌上的大卷羊皮纸，冲亚瑟的方向挥了挥，上面是未完成的演讲稿，“那么谈谈这个——我可以斗胆推测你还没写完今天的演讲？”

“噢，呃……是的。”亚瑟瞪着那篇演讲稿，猛然想起他昨天早早放弃了奋笔疾书以去寻找梅林，而等他回来后更是无暇顾及其它任何事情，“我不是……很有灵感。”

“_很有灵感_。”梅林嘲讽地重复道，“我明白了。不过你真幸运，我早就料到可能会有这种意外发生，所以熬夜为你起草了一篇。喏，给你。”

他抽出了一整卷羊皮纸，递给亚瑟。王子走上前接过它们，辨认出其上属于梅林的整洁字体。他依稀记起昨晚他确实在梅林的桌边瞥见过一堆文书。_那么梅林是真的亲手写了这些_，亚瑟不禁想，_或许最好的骗子总能做到真假掺半_。

他迅速浏览过开头几行，毫不意外地发现它们是以自己的——而非梅林的——口吻书写的。梅林着实是名出色的写手，亚瑟忽然想起他也曾因发现梅林竟然识字而大感讶异，毕竟大多数平民甚至连自己的名字都不会写。

但梅林一直都与其他仆人有所不同。在过去他是亚瑟的人生中初次遇见的谜团，如此易懂，同时又如此难以预测，而亚瑟始终不明白究竟是什么令梅林与芸芸众生截然不同。

可现在他似乎能明白了。因为梅林肯定需要能读懂那些咒语书，不是吗？也许他甚至还可以写几本，谁知道呢？这其中有太多的可能性——太多有关魔法的秘密能被加诸其身。梅林身上缠绕着来自另一个全新世界的所有秘密，亚瑟所触及到的不过是最粗浅的表面。

不过眼下他没有时间细想。梅林又开始奇怪地盯着他，这一次，亚瑟也同样花了会儿工夫才终于意识到对方的视线。

他连忙清了清嗓子，用指尖敲了敲纸张。“看上去至少能读。”他强作镇定地说，希望能和先前一样蒙混过关。

非常不幸的是，这次梅林并不买账。“_我就知道_你有什么心事！”他大声宣布，让亚瑟心里一沉，“你从来不会事先检查我写的演讲，你只会把它们卷起来丢到一边直到你要用的时候才拿出来。”

“哦？但那可能是个错误，对不对？”亚瑟厉声说，语气比他所预期的更有火药味，“也许……也许你写了什么我不想说的，写了些——我不知道，可能有害于我形象的东西。”

梅林拧起眉毛。“什么？我为什么要做那种事？那甚至都不好玩。如果我写了些什么你不想说的东西，那多半会让你很丢脸，但绝不可能会是有害的。”

行吧，他搞砸了，他暴露了那些混成一团乱麻的心声。亚瑟感到脸颊发烫，他知道继续下去只会把自己带入死角，却无法阻止词句自口中涌出。梅林很可能在操控他的可怕念头像梦魇般在他脑中挥之不去：亚瑟曾无条件地信任着他，这份信任令梅林获得了过多权力。若亚瑟身为国王，梅林甚至能写下让魔法回归的律法，直到当庭读出前他都不会发现。他猛然意识到自己竟允许梅林影响他如此之深，眼下这又是多么的令人恐惧。

“我——那为什么我要在如此重要的事上把信任交给除自己以外的任何人？！”亚瑟猛地爆发，忧虑如同雪崩落下。他冲梅林激烈地摇晃着那张演讲稿，“如果他们只想引我误入歧途呢？”

话音落下的瞬间他便后悔了，梅林露出了受伤的神情。这本是亚瑟想避免的一切：他应该假装和平日无异、使一切照常运转，这样他才能在不引起梅林怀疑的情况下施行三个试炼。

或许是他自视甚高了，他不愿承认自己比想象中的更加矛盾痛苦——仅仅是与梅林对话就足矣令他五脏六腑都瑟缩扭曲，从此处逃跑的念头更是前所未有地猛烈灼烧着。

“引你误入歧途？”梅林空洞地复述着，痛苦与困惑的端倪自每个举动中渗出，“亚瑟，你为什么会这样想？你不信任我来写你的演讲稿么？”

“我……我不确定我是否该在任何事上相信任何人。”亚瑟磕磕巴巴地说，他的声音因过剩的情感而粗哑，他用颤抖的手放下了羊皮纸，“我无法承担信任。”

梅林沉默地注视着他，脸上的表情与他在昨天夜里展现出的更加相似：坚硬如钢、专注且审慎。

“我想我明白了。”他最终说，亚瑟的心几乎蹦出喉咙。

“你明白了……？”

梅林抿紧嘴唇，出乎意料的是，他向亚瑟投来一个混杂着怜悯的表情。

“是因为你父亲，对吧？盖乌斯昨天告诉我说他打算派遣你去找德鲁伊人，他在我来喊醒你前和你谈过了吗？”

一阵释然淌过亚瑟全身，梅林还_不知道_。“啊，不。”他重新恢复了冷静，“他还没来找过我，但我听见了他和盖乌斯谈话。”他边说边转身朝扶手椅走去，庆幸于能有哪怕片刻将梅林排出视线之外。

“这样。不过就结果而言，我倒是觉得去询问德鲁伊不失为一个好主意。”

亚瑟的脚步僵在了半路。“真的假的？”

“唔，至少有点头绪。”梅林整理文书时发出的簌簌声和话语一同飘入耳中，“关于那个法师的消息原本就出自他们，如果我们去请教的话，他们说不定愿意透露更多。但激怒他们多半会很糟糕，我想国王希望你做的恐怕是后者。”

亚瑟极其缓慢地转回身去，重复道：“_我们？_”

一丝难以置信闪现在梅林的面孔。“你是打算在不带上我的情况下去搜索一群危险的术师？”

彻底放弃了扶手椅的呼唤，亚瑟停下来，谨慎地选择接下来的措辞：“虽然德鲁伊人确实身怀魔法，但我听说过他们通常都是和平的族群。”

“和平并不意味着毫无危险。”梅林反击道，“我会和你一起去。”

“我还有种预感那就是我父亲仅会指派出一小队_精锐_人马。”亚瑟环起双臂，“一组_机密队伍_。”

他说这话意图正是戳人痛处，它也真真切切刺进了伤口。梅林的耳尖变得通红。“我可以保持_机密_！”他大声抗议。

换作平日，亚瑟必然会为他的愤愤不平而开怀大笑，可如今他的思绪却转回梅林稍显大意的举动：_很明显，梅林没有他自以为得那么机密……_

但他确实能，不是么？长久以来梅林始终将自身隐藏得如此完好。

亚瑟说服自己耸了耸肩：“很好，只要我父亲允许。”

对此梅林肉眼可见地松了口气。“一切都会好的。”他保证道，尽管他的语句不再能被确信，“就我们所知，这个艾莫瑞斯说不定早就离开卡梅洛特了呢。”

说完他便准备离开，亚瑟望着男仆的背影逐渐接近门口。“我可不这么认为。”他自言自语道，然后微微仰起了头——那些想法、那些嗡鸣了整夜的计划突然间如海潮溯回——“梅林？”

梅林停下了脚步，手依旧搭在门把上。“怎么了？”

他终于走完了漫长的最后几步，把自己安置在座椅上。“我能和你谈谈吗？平等的，一对一？”

这就是了。

试炼一开始。

男仆的手从门把上松开。“当然了，你想谈什么？”

亚瑟指向对面的那把椅子，打了个手势。

“坐下吧。”他说。

正如他所料，梅林对这一表示大为震惊，毕竟亚瑟从不会喊他坐下。法师小心翼翼地走向座椅，却没有立刻坐下，反倒是踌躇着——仿佛在等待亚瑟宣布说他只是在开玩笑。

但他没有。梅林安静地坐下，他的身形与昨夜的模样重合：思虑重重、隐约烦躁。

“你想谈什么？”他再次问道。

亚瑟向前倾过身，手肘支撑在桌面上，十指紧握。“是这样的，梅林。”良久后他开口，“我不得不承认自己比预期的更加抵触这次事件。只要一想到有一个比任何人都强大的巫师存在着……待在这里，这就让我非常烦心。我父亲从来不关心原因，可我和他不同。我想知道为何一名那般强大的法师会想要藏身于此，而非别处。”

梅林挑起一根眉毛，显然在考虑该如何应对这个问题。平生第一次，亚瑟感到他能够看清对方的思绪，哪怕梅林对此一无所知。在那脑海深处有一块全新的领域暴露于亚瑟眼中，既令人着迷又令人畏惧。

“你怎么会觉得_我_能知道？”最终，梅林反问道，语气中毫无恐惧、甚至不带一丝防卫。若是平常亚瑟不会再心存他念，但若是平常他也不会直率地来咨询梅林的建议——往日总是梅林单刀直入地倒出自己的所有看法——因此现在的状况没有一处寻常，“我又没见过他或是怎么的。”

“没错。”亚瑟同意道，他向后靠去，好让梅林感觉更自在些。如果他变得过分谨慎，亚瑟可能只会获得模棱两可的答案，“没有任何人见过他，因为没有人知道他的样貌。当然，他在这里使用的甚至或许是个无人知晓的假名——但这都不是我真正关心的。我只想知道‘为何’，并且我希望得到你的意见，梅林，因为你昨天跟我说过的话。”

梅林皱了皱眉。“我昨天说了什么？”

“‘他一定有一个理由。’”亚瑟提醒他，“我问你为何一个那般强大的巫师会来到这里，然后你说他一定有个理由。你是所有人中唯一多多少少回应了我这个问题的人。你说他必然有理由，这点我同意——可那会是什么？你认为他有什么理由？”

在接连的问题下，梅林的眼神仿佛飘至遥远的某处，亚瑟几乎能看见他的思想正在疯狂运转。随后梅林环起手臂，一个防御的信号。

“法师们的行为总有其理由。”他解释说，“这就是为何我昨天会那么说。所有袭击过卡梅洛特的巫师都有其动机，不论原因为何，而且它们都有所差别。所以，这个巫师肯定也有他自己的理由。如果他的目标并非侵扰这个王国，那么他可能有完全不同的想法。至于究竟是什么，我就不知道了。”

沉默着，亚瑟花了些时间消化这堆话语。他听见心跳宛若雷鸣，却强迫自身维持漫不经心的模样——梅林的声音是如此真实，他没有在说谎。

“好吧，如果他不打算袭击卡梅洛特，你难道觉得艾莫瑞斯愿意帮助我们吗？”

片刻间有一丝笑意泄露于梅林脸上。“你难道觉得这事有那么不可能吗？”他的声音变得有些沙哑，“一个法师愿意帮助卡梅洛特——帮助_你_？无论原因为何？这有那么不可能吗？”

他叉起双臂，企图令神情保持平静。“我想象不出他有什么理由，对他们一族而言我和我父亲的所作所为仅有迫害。”

“这……确实没错。”梅林同意道，稍微后撤了些许。他的目光移开，不再与亚瑟重合，“可是或许……或许这个人与他们不同，尚未因仇恨而盲目。或许他仅仅是渴望和平，渴望没有恐惧地度过一生，而或许……或许他多少能看见我眼中的你。”

这句话如一阵颤栗飞速流窜遍亚瑟全身，他的心脏停滞一拍、手臂落回腿上。他暗自希望梅林没有发现他的双手先前是在如何颤抖。

“_你眼中的我_？你是怎么看我的？”

男仆的嘴角扭出一丝极其细微的笑容。“一个好人？”他的回答与疑问相差无几，仿佛他无从确定亚瑟是否喜欢他的答案，“一个正直的人，一名——一名深深关切着他的部下和人民、并希冀和平的王子与未来之王。这就是我眼中的你，同时我相信你将会成为这片大地上有史以来最伟大的国王。法师也是凡人，所以……所以至少可能有那么几个与我想法相似的人吧。”

侍从几乎是瘫倒在了椅子上，好像说出这些话便耗费了他所有力气。“这是可能的。”他又一次说道。

不管在此之前亚瑟准备了何种回应，此刻一切话语都烟消云散。他的头脑一片空白，半晌只会懵懵地张着嘴。

“我……_咳_。”他清了清嗓子以偷些时间，他的胸口仍在发紧，“我…我不知道你是这样想的，梅林。”

梅林露出一抹小小的笑容。“我相信你会成为一名明君有那么疯狂吗？”

“没有，不……我只是，我没预料到你会说什么。”

“唔。”梅林哼了一声，将双手搁到桌上。他的手指无意识地敲击着木板的边缘，视线无目的地望向别处——这对亚瑟而言十分幸运，因为对方忽然间的动作令他本能地畏缩，一阵恐惧冲过脊背。亚瑟厌恶自己的反应，可他确实畏惧着梅林的魔法。男仆再次开口，“好吧，不过我说的都是真话。而且如果我相信这些，说不定那个艾莫瑞斯也相信呢。”

亚瑟极为慎重地注视着梅林的一举一动，同时他的脑海中正无声地重复着最后的问题、反复挑选着词汇。试炼一的最后阶段即将来临。

“……梅林，如果你觉得这个法师真的是为了协助我而来到这里，那你觉得他是否认为我会让魔法回归卡梅洛特？”

手指敲击桌面的声响停下了。梅林的双眼紧锁在亚瑟身上，他的神情严肃、紧绷。

“你是指，他是否_想_让你将魔法合法化？”

“不。”亚瑟顿住了，试图寻觅一个恰当的字眼，“我的意思是，你认为他是否_相信_我会让魔法回归，出于我自身的个人意志。”

梅林深深呼气。

“我没法替他发言。”他开口道，_尽管他完全可以_，现在亚瑟深谙如此，“不过如果他观察的时间足够久、能够认识到你善良的内心，我相信他会对此比较乐观。你总能看到他人身上好的那一面，亚瑟，而且或许……或许并非所有巫师都是邪恶。”

桌面之下，亚瑟的双手正如风中秋叶般颤栗着。“你真的这么想吗？”他问。

梅林迎上他的目光，此时此刻，亚瑟曾窥见过的他那份真我渗透于眼前的梅林：他的双眼满含信心，是一种坚若磐石的确信。“这和我是怎么想的无关。”他说道，声音是如此坚定、毫无动摇，亚瑟知道这绝无可能是欺骗，“这关乎的是_你的_想法，我无法为你作任何决定。”

于是，亚瑟无法遏制地喘息起来，沉重地倒回椅背。他过激的举动引起了梅林的忧虑，但他现在是如此地感到解脱，以至于一时半会儿难以恢复理智。

_我无法为你作任何决定……我无法为你作任何决定……我。无法。为你。作。任何决定。_

梅林没有给他下咒。这些词句绝非谎言，它们只可能是冰冷赤裸的真实。

试炼一结束。

梅林通过了。


	4. 山洞历险

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚瑟认为他已经准备好面对有关梅林，或者说艾莫瑞斯的真相……真的吗？而问题被解答又要付出什么代价？

梅林被他突然的情感流露吓了一跳。

亚瑟早该料到这点。平日里他很少直接表露情绪，而每次他这么做时，通常都有十分鲜明的理由。然而此时此刻，他却瘫坐在椅子上，企图眨回泪水，失态得足够明显。

仍有两次试炼在等待梅林。若是他对自己足够诚实，亚瑟之前一直恐惧于梅林或许无法通过第一场。他用试炼代替了将他的侍从拖去父亲面前接受审判的选项——这个幻景总能令他颤抖——但亚瑟仍旧无法自梅林始终在欺骗他的事实中恢复过来，要是他发现对方仅仅是在利用自己，他甚至不知该如何是好。

梅林张了张嘴，多半是想问他葫芦里到底卖的什么药，然而亚瑟的房门突然被扇开，乌瑟大步流星地走进屋内，衣着正式，垂饰闪闪发亮。

梅林顿时就从座椅上跳起来，稳住差点摔倒的步伐。他笨拙地行了个礼，嘴里咕哝着“陛下”。他显得惶恐不已，但这是每名佣人遇到国王时的正常反应。

确实，这该无比正常，然而突然间亚瑟开始好奇这究竟是怎样的“正常”。梅林是否时常为他自己的性命担忧？是否每一次，当乌瑟与他同处一室时，他的心跳都会因恐惧而停滞一拍？

有时他是否也会对亚瑟抱有同样的恐惧？

过去亚瑟总是认为梅林勇敢无畏得有些近乎鲁莽，而这一认识在现今则添上了新的印象。梅林始终将亚瑟的威吓当作耳边风，并跌撞着去惹上更多麻烦，多年来国王则被说服他儿子的男仆多半有些精神问题，而梅林也从未试图证明并非如此。

亚瑟呼吸变得急促。_或许他是故意无所作为。_他忽然意识到那幅愚蠢的表象是梅林最好的伪装，当骑士们在城里搜寻巫师时，没有任何人会怀疑一名总能左脚绊右脚的仆人超过半秒。

一些不愉快的了然逐渐浮现——那是些昨晚时他不曾回想过的琐事：每当与巫术有关的事件出现时，亚瑟从不曾质疑过梅林，尽管他的男仆确实受过数次指控，每次亚瑟却都对此嗤之以鼻。梅林是个谜团没错，但他是个谜一样的白痴，而不是个谜一样的巫师。

而事到最终，这份信任是否反倒让亚瑟——让他和他的父亲成了那个白痴？也可能梅林只是一类卡梅洛特不曾遭遇过的巫师，一个力量强大的蠢货之类。

_除非那份愚蠢也不过是他的演技？_

亚瑟并不喜欢这个想法，他希望这名他曾以为自己了解的男人身上，至少有一部分是真的。

“亚瑟，你有在听我说话吗？”

“我——呃？”他突然被拉回现实，差点从椅子上摔下去，连忙抓住桌沿稳住平衡，“是的，父亲。非常抱歉，我只是有点头晕，梅林今天来叫醒我时有点晚。”

亚瑟认为这该是个足够体面的借口，但不幸的是，乌瑟额前的皱痕并未褪去。“我明白了，想必这也是你为何到现在还未更衣的原因？”

亚瑟睁大了眼，适才发现他之前一直没想起让梅林帮他更衣，现在仍赤裸着胸膛。

梅林似乎也才发现这点。“噢，呃——”他结结巴巴地开口，一边忙着从衣柜深处拽出几件亚瑟的好衬衫，袖管在他的粗暴对待下四处飞舞，“我的错，陛下，全是我的错。王子有点分心。请不必管我，在您意识到前他就会更衣完毕。”

乌瑟瞪了他一眼，那是种“如果你不快点行动就会立刻被丢出窗户”的眼神。

梅林并没错过这一眼神，他的双耳因为压力和窘迫涨得通红。他悄悄绕到亚瑟背后，示意他抬起双手，亚瑟没再多找麻烦，一言不发地让梅林为他套上衬衫。

“非常抱歉，父亲。”他边说边趁梅林去拿皮带时整理好衬衫下摆，“您来找我是有什么事？是关于我的演讲稿么？”

他深谙回答肯定是“不”，但在他父亲面前装得一派无知要比面对梅林时简单得多。当事关梅林时，他会感到矛盾、困惑；他的父亲则更加易懂，而亚瑟对于事关家人的冲突也要熟悉得多。

事关背叛的则是另一回事。

“不，不是演讲。”乌瑟心烦意乱地回答，看着梅林正在屋子里横冲直撞，“是另一件毫无关联的事务，而且我已经取消了你今天的演说。”

梅林停了下来，目瞪口呆地盯着国王，那件典礼用外套正在他臂弯中摇晃着。“取消了？”

乌瑟皱了皱眉。“你不仅蠢还_聋了_么？”

他的耳朵顿时更红了，亚瑟哼了一声。男仆开始嘀咕着“或许吧，陛下”，慌乱地把典礼外套塞回衣柜，重新换成一件狩猎行装。

“我希望能为我们彼此都减去些心事。”乌瑟继续道，“我和盖乌斯谈过了，他告诉我说你和我有同样的担忧。我们必须找到这个艾莫瑞斯，德鲁伊们显然认识他……我一直试着抓捕他们，但那些人很狡猾，总能避开搜捕。不过他们逃不了更久了，我们的新线人奥利弗，对德鲁伊毫无忠诚。他的信息花点钱就能买下，只要开价足够，他就能领我们去德鲁伊的住处。”

通过眼角的余光，亚瑟看见梅林的背影变得僵硬。是在担心德鲁伊们？还是担心他自己？

“我想那必然要价不菲。”亚瑟说。

他的父亲赞同地沉吟。“与卡梅洛特的安危相比，一大袋金子无足轻重。那个旅行者已经拿到了他想要的报酬，我需要你去召集一队最好的骑士，即刻同他出发。”

亚瑟不由得畏缩了一下。前一天夜里盖乌斯的话语忽然在他脑海中回荡——“_我们眼下没人说得清这个艾莫瑞斯是否怀有任何恶意_。”

我不。梅林曾这么回答，而亚瑟渴望相信他。

“当然。”亚瑟低声道。他挺直脊背，向国王鞠了一躬，再将佩剑别在腰际。他的指尖烦躁地点着剑柄上的护手，“尽管我不认为德鲁伊会愿意提供任何信息。”

“不，当然不。”乌瑟摇了摇头，“盖乌斯也提起过这点。德鲁伊是一群宗教狂热者，为了守护秘密他们甘愿赴死，不过在这个场合下，近处的危险或者会胜过将至的危机。要是我们为他们提供一个避难所作为情报的交换，兴许那些人能被说服。”

在乌瑟身后，梅林忽然抬起了头，他的神情泄露出一丝惊讶和希望。

亚瑟也露出了相似的神色，但主要是震惊。“一个避难所？您真的这么考虑？”

“过去盖乌斯在这件事上和我时有争论。”乌瑟承认说。他靠在桌沿，紧盯着自己手上的徽章戒，“他相信德鲁伊是一群爱好和平的魔法使用者，如果我们愿意为他们提供一个安全的居住地，那么在未来他们将为卡梅洛特带来无价的知识——可以用来应对我们真正的敌人的智慧。”

梅林正弯腰去捡落在旁边的靴子，但没有隐藏住嘴角一丝惊喜的笑意。

亚瑟仍然怀疑。“所以您是希望我把这个提议纳入谈判？以您的名义？”

“不错，以我的名义——但主要是以盖乌斯的。要是他们拒绝，扣留一些人质用于审讯，剩下的全部杀死就好。”

梅林的微笑瞬间消失了，亚瑟则不禁皱眉。

“我知道了。但要是他们接受了呢？我们是否会履行约定？”

乌瑟爆发出一阵大笑，不幸的是，亚瑟深谙其背后的含义。“履行？怎么可能！”

梅林沉下了肩膀，面容写满沮丧和愤怒。亚瑟看着他转身去整理床铺，只好咽下一声叹息。

他的缄默之后的含义或许过于明显，因为他的父亲显露出几丝不快。“我们不会和巫师谈判，亚瑟。我能理解盖乌斯善意的建议，但他多少有些糊涂了。这个方法能为我们带来亟需的情报，而若是这个橄榄枝是以盖乌斯、连带我的名义提出的，德鲁伊才会认为这个提议足够诚心。早在盖乌斯抛弃那些技艺前，他曾是他们的朋友。”

“我明白。”亚瑟回答，谨慎地挑选着最接近“我不赞同”但不会招致后果的词句，“那么盖乌斯是否清楚您并不打算履行约定？”

“他会理解的。”乌瑟不屑一顾地挥了挥手，此刻亚瑟不必看向梅林也能感到对方的怒火中烧，“这并不是此行的重点。我只想要一张能对得上艾莫瑞斯这名字的脸，尤其现在他多半已经知道我们在搜捕他了。”

这次亚瑟忍不住偷偷瞥了梅林一眼，这名巫师/男仆正一脸无辜地整理着床边的枕头。_他父亲说得真是对极了_。亚瑟不禁好奇乌瑟究竟会怎样反应，要是他知道那位艾莫瑞斯此时此刻正站在他眼前？

或许他_应该_知道。

亚瑟艰难地咽下那些念头。“我这就去召集骑士，正午前便会出城。”

他的父亲微笑起来，拍了拍亚瑟的肩头。这是个再熟悉不过的动作，出现在每一次他将部分责任的重担转移到亚瑟身上的时刻。“非常好，我期望你能在两周内回来。”

他说完便离开了。梅林朝亚瑟的方向投去担忧的一眼，但是在没得到回应后，他把注意力重新转回枕头之上。

亚瑟紧盯着对方的背影，仔细考虑着第二个试炼。

“你现在还打算一起来吗？”最终他问道。

梅林几乎是对他的问题嗤之以鼻。“什么？当然，我当然要来。”

“很好，那就快去备马。”

语毕，亚瑟便系好靴子，追上他父亲远去的方向。

他真的需要从梅林身边逃开一段时间。

+++

虽说亚瑟并非有意，但去德鲁伊营地的一路上他都对梅林冷眼以待。

他不得不如此。因为每当梅林有意挑起话头，亚瑟都恨不得像射出十字弩般冲他抛出问题：为何如此，为何那般——他的脑海被成千上万的“为何”充盈，而且每一个都渴望得到答案。

但眼下他还不能询问。除非梅林（假如他真的能）通过所有试炼，到了那时亚瑟才会质问他：一对一，骑士对巫师；然后他的思绪终于能重归平静，梅林也会永远离开卡美洛。

毕竟，事情终究仅能如此。亚瑟思来想去过无数次，但梅林只能离开。这是唯一一个他能预见的结局——甚至是唯一一个好结局，至少这个结局里梅林还在呼吸。

他不由得想那之后梅林该去哪，也许他会回伊尔多。那里属于森瑞德的领土，不在卡美洛的管辖区域，尽管如今亚瑟不确定他的父亲还会在乎这点：奥利弗告诉他们，那群德鲁伊人的居住地落在森瑞德的领地境内，恰巧在卡美洛的边界外，为了避免与乌瑟的纷争。

这是在他们离开城堡后才被提供的_微小疏漏_。显然奥利弗生怕乌瑟会在知晓风险后拒绝付款。

他的担忧不无道理。亚瑟现在就深陷困境。这个条件一方面能够加强对梅林的考验，但另一方面带着一队兵马进入伊森提尔（Essetir）并非明智之举。不论他们在多么边境的区域游荡，只要被发现就很可能挑起战争。

亚瑟决心不会被抓到。虽说如此，他依旧好奇他的父亲是否愿意为此行担上开战的风险，毕竟每当涉及魔法时，他的理智总会败给冲动。

他深谙自己的举措相差无几，是为了他的自作主张承担后果。他选择了不处决梅林，但现在德鲁伊人们可能会为此付出代价。

一阵强烈的不安在亚瑟的内心深处扎根。他踢动马刺，催促马匹前进，带领着整队人马步出卡美洛，进入属于森瑞德的伊森提尔。他找不到任何借口——一切都是因为他太过自私：此行很可能会以成千上万种方式导致恐怖的错误，立刻交出梅林才是对的，然而，亚瑟却感到没有什么比这个正确解答更加错误。

亚瑟决意无视所有风险。他需要答案，因此他必将得到。

“还有多远？”他问奥利弗，旅行者咂了咂舌，示意他的马追上亚瑟的距离。

“已经不远儿了。”男人说。他的口音很重，儿音含糊不清，“拐弯处有一个斜坡，上面有个洞穴。”

“啊，太棒了。”亚瑟咕哝着，语气充满讽刺，“谁不喜欢洞穴探险呢。”

他们继续前行，更加深入伊森提尔。没过多久，前方的道路逐渐泥泞不堪，树也变得稀疏了。傍晚的暮色在他们四周合拢，凉风则吹起马蹄周围的树叶。

每一簇颤动的树枝都使得亚瑟的不适感加深一分。他想梅林或许是察觉到了，因为他加速来到亚瑟身边，那双明亮的蓝眼睛在渐浓的黑暗中若有所思。

亚瑟没有搭理他，但梅林还是说话了，他将声音压得很低：“你确定这是个好主意吗，亚瑟？森瑞德可不怎么喜欢你。”

“我别无选择。”亚瑟回答。_这是个谎言_。他将目光集中在奥利弗身上，不想让梅林注意到他的负罪感。他必须要尽快作出抉择，“我们需要这些情报。哪怕奥利弗说的只有一半是真的，这个艾莫瑞斯于卡美洛而言仍旧是个威胁。我们必须找到他。”

他没有直接看向梅林，但仍旧发现对方显露出有些局促不安的神态。“行吧。”梅林嘟囔道，退了回去，亚瑟又踢了一下他的马，小跑着追上了奥利弗。

“我们到了。”奥利弗赶在亚瑟开口前便说。旅行者指了指某个方向，亚瑟模糊地辨认出他所描述过的岩石弯道。有几缕月光透过树冠的空隙，但在昏暗的光线下仍旧很难辨认出那处凹陷。如果没有奥利弗的指引，亚瑟根本不会发现斜坡底下隐蔽的洞穴入口。

亚瑟板起脸，将右腿从马镫里甩出来，下了马。他的靴子沉重地踩在凹凸不平的地面上，陷入厚重的泥浆。他身后的十五名骑士陆续模仿了这个动作。

奥利弗是唯一一个没有离开坐骑的。“我必须在这里和您道别了，殿下。”他宣布道，并伸出手告别。

亚瑟淡淡地笑了笑，接受了他的示意，伸手抓住了旅行者的前臂。“卡美洛很感激你的禀报。”他说，“我希望这些黄金足以补偿你的麻烦。”

奥利弗咯咯笑着。他松开亚瑟的手臂，转而拍了拍他的腰包，把口袋里的许多硬币弄得叮当作响。“哦不，不，我必须得承认它们远超‘足够’了。如果我偶然发现其他相关的讯息，我还会再来拜访的。”

“我们将会非常欢迎。”亚瑟向他保证。语毕，奥利弗便骑着卡美洛最好的骏马之一，踏上了深入森瑞德王国的旅程。

亚瑟警惕地目送他离去，脸上勉强的微笑慢慢变成了皱眉。

令他更不舒服的是，梅林随即拖着沉重的脚步走到他身边。他紧紧环抱着双臂，脸上满是忧虑。“怎么能确定他不会向森瑞德出卖我们？”巫师问道，他的话语像一把冰冷的匕首剜进亚瑟的心脏，“他在一天内就告发了德鲁伊。”

“德鲁伊并没有给他金子，”亚瑟指出，然而这个理由连他自己也不足以说服，“我父亲付给他的钱比他应得的多得多，足够让他在相当长的一段时间里过得舒坦。”

梅林的表情显然持反对意见，但亚瑟无视了他，自顾自地转向山洞入口。“不管怎样，”他说，提高了一点声音，示意所有人加以注意，“我们不应在这里逗留太久，越早离开森瑞德的土地越好。”

他拔出了剑，其他骑士纷纷效仿了他，而梅林（谢天谢地）后撤一步，一行人无声地跟随着亚瑟走下光滑的斜坡。

月光被留在脚后，黑暗则如潮水将他们吞噬。亚瑟等待眼睛适应了黑暗后才走进洞穴，他的靴子上沾满了泥浆和浅溪中的水。正当他开始考虑是否该点起火把时，他发现不远处的洞穴墙壁上闪烁着火光的迹象。

一小部分的他感到心灰意冷。在内心深处，他有那么一丝希望奥利弗误导了他们——抑或是希望德鲁伊们预感到了危险，迁移去了他地。

可惜他从没那么幸运过。亚瑟咬紧牙关，将剑身举至与面颊平行，双膝弯曲，拖着脚步走向灯光。他必须谨慎处理这件事。与他的父亲不同，亚瑟与德鲁伊人之间可没有私人恩怨。太多的巫师袭击过卡美洛，使得他不得不把那些没有发动过攻击的人归入另一类。可不幸的是，这并没有降低他们_可能造成_的危险。

这种可能的危险正是他父亲正当化这次出行的手段，但亚瑟依旧无法遏制地感到他在许多方面违背了自己的底线。

有人在动。亚瑟凭借着无数次锻炼和战斗练就出的直觉行事，发起了攻击。他的剑尖停在了一个德鲁伊的喉咙几厘米前。

一个小德鲁伊。一个男孩，看上去不超过十岁。

亚瑟愣住了。那男孩没有尖叫，只是用平静、清澈的蓝眼睛抬头看着亚瑟，这双眼睛让亚瑟踉跄这跌入了另一段恐怖的回忆——_另一个德鲁伊营地。另一个德鲁伊男孩。尖叫声此起彼伏——孩子们挣扎着……_

“您要杀了我吗，先生？”

亚瑟退缩了。这个德鲁伊男孩听起来并没有对这个问题过于担心，但亚瑟还是立刻放下了手中的剑。

“我……并没有这么打算。”他艰难地说，“我想和你们的领袖谈谈。”

男孩会意地点点头。他转过身，小跑着进入洞穴深处。一股阴森的恐惧紧密地缠上他的脊椎，蛇一般蜿蜒而上，而亚瑟为此感到耻辱。

他伸出两根手指示意骑士们。_跟上。_于是一队人宛如一体般跟在那个德鲁伊男孩的后面。

亚瑟所能想象的最糟糕的情景正等候着他们。这里的德鲁伊族群很大——有三十名以上的成年人和许多孩子。他们恐惧的目光连同洞穴本身的布置一齐，让亚瑟畏缩不前。洞穴的墙壁上布满了他无法辨识的符号。蜡烛照亮了整个空间，照亮了摆放在石块顶上、由细枝和花朵建构的神龛。破烂不堪、五颜六色的丝带从帐篷杆尖上飘落下来，在穿过洞穴的寒风中飘动着。

虽然亚瑟以前也见过德鲁伊的营地，但这个营地在他看来尤为陌生。其他王国拥有他们各自的城堡——各自的军队，各自的骑士。尽管他们会挂起不同纹样的旗帜，实行不同的节日习俗，那仍然属于亚瑟能够理解的范畴。

德鲁伊的文化中并没有亚瑟所熟悉的元素，他也无法去理解。当他尚是一名初出茅庐的年轻骑士时，那些刻在洞穴墙壁上的符号于他而言曾是一个谜，而如今它们仍是谜团。那些描绘在神龛之上的神明之名与力量并不为他所崇拜。对卡美洛的孩子们来说，德鲁伊的信仰与习俗是路边的谣言或可怖的睡前故事。亚瑟从来不清楚那些故事中究竟有几分真假。

这些人不属于他的领土。作为未来的国王，亚瑟的忠诚属于卡美洛的人民——他们是他的同类，他的人民，但他们不是_梅林_的人民。

不，这些人才是梅林的同类。巫师，骗子和所谓的江湖郎中，信奉一种濒临灭绝的宗教。这些男人、女人和孩子，他们的头脑与心灵为古教的魔法提供寄宿之处。他们不是同类中最坏的，然而这并不能赦免他们，至少在国王眼中如此。

第一次试炼后，亚瑟相信梅林并没有给他下咒，即便他间接承认了希望亚瑟能将魔法带回卡美洛的渴望。这是一个愚蠢的愿望，不过的确是像梅林这样的浪漫主义者会想出来的计划。

然而，一个愚蠢的愿望和公然背叛自己的同类之间仍有很大的差距。

亚瑟决定要测试这个差距。

他不禁希望梅林做好了准备，第二次试炼已经开始。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

一个陌生的声音开口呼唤他，它的语调对缓解他的不安毫无助益。亚瑟以前曾听过巫师们提起他的全名，且总是使用着那种语气……就仿佛他虽然占据这个名字，却尚没能够真正拥有它。

说出这句话的德鲁伊完全符合亚瑟想象的模样。他高瘦老迈，嘴边淡薄的笑意没有达到眼底。他的右手中原本握着一根弯曲的杖子，但他随即将它放在了一块巨石边上，这只使得亚瑟更加不安。

亚瑟清了清嗓子，站在他的队列的最前面。“是的，我就是亚瑟。”他说，“你是谁？大德鲁伊？”

“随你怎么想。”德鲁伊把双臂交叉在身后。不知为何，这一举动让亚瑟更加紧张，他希望能将巫师的双手保持在视线之内，“头衔并不重要。”

“这很重要。我要求和德鲁伊人的领袖谈话，你是领袖吗？”

“我认为这取决于你如何定义领导者。”

亚瑟竭力遏制住猛然窜起的怒火。要是矛盾升级得太快，梅林的试炼就没有意义了。

尽管如此，他还是握紧了剑，“行吧，不过至少告诉我你的名字吧？”

“我也不认为这有什么重要的。”德鲁伊的语气像是被逗乐了。_他是在故意挑衅吗？_“名字和头衔一样，没有任何意义。名字背后的灵魂才是重要的。”

_行吧。_亚瑟拼命按捺住把对梅林的审判丢到一边，直接冲上去给这德鲁伊一剑的冲动。难不成所有巫师都喜欢这样说话吗？虽说他也没和几个聊过天。

好吧，他经常和_某一个_巫师聊天，但梅林说的都是些废话，而非诗歌。

他真的不想用剑指着德鲁伊，至少现在还没有，得等到合适的时候再说。“还请赐教。”亚瑟又试了一次，声音紧绷，“如果我们要接着谈话，我需要一个可以称呼你的名字。”

巫师迟疑了一下，他的表情难以言喻，但最终他点了点头：“你可以叫我锡安。”

“锡安。”亚瑟重复道，庆幸于总算能取得一些进展，”那么锡安，我有几个问题要问你。如果你是个聪明人，就老老实实地回答它们。”

“我算是个聪明人。”老人的微笑消失了，尽管那双色泽浅淡的眼睛里残留的一丝笑意仍然使亚瑟感到不安。“我可以告诉你，到这儿来是不明智的。你和你的人在伊森提尔不受欢迎。”

“我知道。”

“很好。看来你也是个聪明人，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。或者说，至少你有成为一名智者的潜力。”

亚瑟没有试图掩饰他的不快。“我来这里不是为了得到人生建议，谢谢。非要说的话，我是带着一名朋友的提案来的。他叫盖乌斯，你听说过他吗？”

“那位御医？不错，我很熟悉。”

“好极了。”亚瑟将剑收入鞘内，准备进行他父亲的计划，其结果将决定梅林的试炼该如何进行。我的父亲——也就是卡美洛的国王，他们二人先前讨论了许久，最后一同决定了一项提案。卡美洛愿意为你和你的人民建造一处庇护所。虽然我们绝不宽恕巫术，但我们确实见证了你和你的人民对暴力的厌恶，这是我们愿意嘉奖的品质。”

德鲁伊首领抬起头，在他身后，其他德鲁伊开始骚动起来。“那么代价呢？”

“不是很高。”亚瑟向他保证，“是一个你们可以轻易支付的价格。”

锡安看起来并不相信。“让我猜猜。这个代价就是讯息，你想让我们充当你的间谍。”

“我不会用‘间谍’这个词。”亚瑟反驳说，尽管他能感到达成协议的一线希望正在消失。他并不惊讶，从最初他就不指望事情能够进展顺利。“我们不会派你们去任何地方，只是想知晓你们所知道的。如果我能够对了解未来的威胁有足够了解，就可以更好地保护卡美洛和它的人民。这有那么糟糕吗? ”

“保护卡美洛和它的人民。”锡安重复道，忽略了亚瑟暗藏诱饵的问题，“我明白了。那么你是想从什么手中保护他们？有具体的要求吗？”

“确实有一个。”亚瑟回答，他的心脏整怦怦跳动。接下来是最重要的部分，他必须仔细地观察锡安的反应，“我们被告知有一个强大的巫师来到了卡美洛。那可能是在很久以前，也可能就在最近。你可以说好奇心害死猫，但我想得到有关他的更多情报。”

话已出口。亚瑟像鹰一样锐利地审视着老人，不出意料地发现了他所寻找的：锡安的眼神产生了些许变化，即便相当渺小、相当细微，但亚瑟依然注意到了。

_了然。_

亚瑟忍不住咧嘴笑了：“你知道这个巫师，对吧？”

“的确。”锡安承认。同时亚瑟察觉了第二件可用的谈资——德鲁伊的视线游移了几分。

锡安的目光闪烁着，越过了亚瑟，短暂地转至梅林的方向。

“很好。”亚瑟勉强说。他的心正跳得厉害，声响冲击着鼓膜。眼下他比以往任何时候都更想知晓——知晓梅林对他隐瞒的_一切_，“那么我希望我们能达成一致。德鲁伊的庇护所将会在几个月内建成，我会确保——”

“确保什么？”锡安厉声问。亚瑟瑟缩了一下，他的手飞快地握上剑柄，“确保我们会在睡梦中被屠杀？饶了我吧，年轻的潘德拉贡。谎言不适合未来的国王。”

“这不是谎言。”亚瑟坚持说。

“但事实如此，不是吗？”锡安说，他那双淡蓝色的眼睛仿佛能够刺穿亚瑟的盔甲，直视他的灵魂，“我很感激你已经尽可能地不对我们撒谎。不幸的是，我们这类人曾经就因相信了乌瑟的承诺，最终却落得被烈火烧死的下场。还请原谅我们不愿重蹈覆辙。”

锡安说着，下意识地寻找着手杖。当他的手指擦过木纹时，亚瑟瞬间做出了反应，他猛地拔出佩剑，直指在锡安两眼之间。

“别碰它。”他咆哮着说。

德鲁伊有些泄气，他顺从地把手移开，投降似地举起双臂。“原谅我，”他喃喃地说，“我忘了你们这种人在‘询问’情报时总是不择手段。看来有些事永远不会改变。”

“省省这些自谦吧。”亚瑟说，“不论你是否愿意承认，你的同类手上同样沾染着鲜血。我们不具备你们的那种毁灭性的能力，我们只是学会了_保护_自己，毕竟你们只消用思想和眼神便能处决一个人。”

锡安扬起眉毛。“抱歉，热衷于处刑他人的究竟是_谁_？”

亚瑟痛苦地挣扎着，不知该如何作答回答，锡安看出了这点。他走上前，在亚瑟还没来得后撤前便缩小了他们之间的距离。

“你本可以从我们这里得到比情报更多的东西，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”德鲁伊低声说，他没有焦点的注视增剧亚瑟心中的困惑和不安，“想想看，你本可以拥有一份更好的礼物——我们不渝的忠诚——但你却太过被你父亲的缺点与无能所局限了。”

“什么无能？”亚瑟厉声道。他垂下手臂，将剑刃贴在锡安的身侧，一次挥砍，他便能致德鲁伊于死地。

锡安似乎并不担心。他依旧微笑着，但神色中掺杂着忧郁。“你现在站在这里就说明了一切。乌瑟花了多少钱，让那位伶牙俐齿的旅行者出卖我们？”

亚瑟没有作答，锡安摇了摇头，退了回去。“这就是我所指的无能。你无法用金钱买到忠诚，年轻的潘德拉贡，至少不是真正的忠诚。黄金有其局限性，虽说这并不能阻止你父亲试探它的极限。”

“我的父亲有数以百计的骑士，他们都愿意为他献出生命。”

“不，你父亲拥有的是几百名服从规章的贵族小子，他们从出生起就被教导要盲目地遵守_他的_律条。”锡安发出空洞的笑声，“有多少卡美洛的平民愿意为他们无情的国王牺牲自己的性命？我估计不多。卡美洛的人民并不忠于乌瑟，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，但他们忠于_你_。”

亚瑟的剑刃颤抖着。他没有料到这个回答，在他能够回应之前，锡安忽然将一只手放在他持剑的那只手腕上。亚瑟本能地躲避，差点就刺伤了德鲁伊，然而锡安的蓝眼睛——如今平静明晰——直直地对上了他的目光。

“你是个异类，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，”德鲁伊说，他的声音变成了一种缥缈的、近乎疯狂的语调，“这不需要魔法也能看清。但你越是企图对面前残酷的事实视而不见，它们就越可能在未来狠狠地重伤你……若是说它们现在还没有的话。”

他的最后一句话轻微得只有亚瑟能够听见。德鲁伊说话的同时，他的视线越过亚瑟的肩膀——或许是看向了梅林的方向。

亚瑟没有转过身去确认。他咬紧牙关，将手臂从锡安的抓握中挣脱，使劲地握住他的剑。“够了！”他怒不可遏，“既然你要谈论忠诚，那么我忠于我的父亲。卡美洛的国王想要答案。我奉劝你回答他的问题，否则我将别无选择。”

锡安先前的热切消退了。他向后退了几步，垂下了肩膀，就好像躯壳的老迈忽然间征服了他。“那么我想你别无选择了，恐怕我们帮不了你。”

亚瑟的嘴唇颤抖着，但他仍然发起了攻击。他尽可能地放慢了动作，好让梅林有足够的时间来思索他的决定，然后他说出了自己为了巫师的第二场试炼精心编造的话语。

“那就这样吧。”

亚瑟挥下了剑，等待着那声必将到来的呼喊。

他没有令他失望。

“亚瑟！_亚瑟_，等等！”


	5. 一日王子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试炼二开始，梅林并未完全做好准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 中文读者可以一起和我祈祷原文更新

亚瑟的剑尖停在了梅林的喉咙的毫厘之前。

眼前的景象宛如噩梦成真。梅林的蓝眼睛紧盯着他的双眼，使这一切变得比先前的痛苦都更加难熬。

他对自己不可避免的反应恨之入骨。他憎恨自己的心脏会怦怦跳动，憎恨他的肺部此时难以呼吸，他厌恶自己的头脑仍为此感到背叛的刺痛。他早料到会这样——不，他设计如此——但仍有一部分的他希冀着这刻到来时梅林会更像被人迫使，更加不情愿。

这自最初就是个愚蠢的念头，梅林从来都不是被迫的。

亚瑟脸上强硬如钢的表情并非演技。“让开，梅林。”他掷出这句话，如同下达命令，却不期待它们会被遵从。

确实如此。梅林一动不动。他的胸膛起伏着，正为冲入二人中间阻拦的举动激动地喘息。他的固执地张开双臂，神情狂乱，蕴含着某种令亚瑟厌弃至极的信念。这是个违抗卡美洛的决定，而亚瑟无法想象在梅林眼中他的国家究竟是何等模样。

“你知道这是不对的，亚瑟。”梅林艰难开口，他依旧气喘吁吁，但语气无比真诚，真诚得令亚瑟痛恨——他再次意识到若这不是梅林而是其他任何人，事情该会简单多少。“我看见了你今早的表情，你并不想这么做。哪怕不是为了……这至少也是对盖乌斯和他的信任的背叛。”

“盖乌斯不该包庇巫师。”亚瑟提醒道。他没有放下剑，也不打算放下。他想让梅林感到剑刃冰冷的触摸。

“我知道。但事关魔法时，盖乌斯是唯一一个能说服乌瑟保留点理性的。”梅林的双眼亮得惊人，自他们相识首次以来，这个男人在亚瑟看来有如一本摊开的书。他的蓝眼里燃烧着一股挣扎的怒火，不再新奇，能供亚瑟读懂：一份咝咝冒烟的痛苦，和些许他未预料到的绝望。“这该是你的决定，亚瑟，不是你父亲的。”

亚瑟吞咽了一下。这一点梅林说得没错。这_该是_他的决定……但很快就不是了。

“我的决定，是吗？”

他说话的声音很轻，有一刻他不确定梅林是否没有听清，可他听见了。巫师的逐渐瓦解，困惑爬上面容，他显然没料到亚瑟的回应。“难道不是吗？”

“并不非得是我的。”他缓缓将佩剑撤离梅林的咽喉，狠狠地刺入地面，金属楔入石块时发出一声响亮的噪音。亚瑟又打量了一次满面疑惑的梅林，给了他几秒反应的时间，然后转向了锡安。

他祈祷大德鲁伊没有探知到他的真实意图，他无法冒这个风险。正如亚瑟早些时候的预期，梅林已经在试炼落败的边缘，万幸的是，一切还未结束。

“那么，_锡安_。”亚瑟开口。他刻意嘲讽地加重了德鲁伊的名字，摆弄着他仅剩不多的王室姿态，是时候来点更戏剧化的展开了，“既然你那么看不上贵族和贵族的忠诚，没问题，我尊重你的看法。你想要一个地位更平等的人，那么你很幸运，因为今天，我正好有个非贵族能介绍给你。”

他指向梅林，后者已经失去了一时冲动的初衷，正尴尬地站在他们中间，靴底踩在碎石上摇摇晃晃。他张开嘴，多半是想抗议，但亚瑟没有给他机会。“梅林的故乡就在这附近。”他解释道，“一个叫伊尔多的地方，简朴的农村。他的父亲不在了，和母亲相依度日，现在他受雇于我，作为我的男仆。这对你来说够平凡了吗？”

大德鲁伊偏过了头。那双颜色极浅的眼睛眯起来，审视着亚瑟，这出转折显然也不在他的预期之中，因此不确定该对卡美洛王子如何作想。

_很好_。亚瑟维持着难以解读的神情。若是让这个德鲁伊发现一切都是提前预谋的，后果或许会无法想象。

万幸，锡安只是点了点头。“的确。”德鲁伊缓缓地说，“但我不明白这有何相干。”

亚瑟挤出一丝微弱的笑容。不得不承认，他有那么点享受现状。“你会明白的。”他说着，将佩剑从地上拔起，抛向梅林手里。

他讶异地看见梅林没能接住。金属摔在洞穴地面，声音在狭窄的空间内激荡着，震耳欲聋。“你究竟——”梅林语无伦次。他勉强保持住平衡，慌乱地从地上捡起剑柄，试图在昏暗的光线下看清亚瑟的神态，但后者无视了他的疑惑。

“我想起了我们今天早上的谈话，梅林。”亚瑟开口道，音量足以让所有人听清。他没有正眼看向他的侍从，而是专注于解开身上的斗篷，领口处有两个显眼的金属搭扣，代表着皇室特权。亚瑟大步迈进，将脱下的鲜红披风围在了男仆瘦削的肩膀上，就像多年来他曾为数不清的年轻骑士授勋时那样。

“好了。”他边说边重重拍了几下梅林的肩膀。自亚瑟记事以来，他的父亲曾这样无数次地拍打过他的肩膀，藉此将责任的负担转移到他身上。他意味深长地盯着对方看了一会儿，好让梅林知道他不是在开玩笑，接着转向了大德鲁伊。

“就在今天早些时候，梅林和我说，一位如他这样谦卑的仆人的意见并不重要。”他流利地说着，跃下几块巨石，姿态高傲地在德鲁伊们面前来回踱步，“他认为只有_王子_才能做出左右局势的重要想法，但很明显！锡安，你对此持不同态度。”

“亚瑟。”梅林努力站直了身子，嗓音摇晃着。他握剑的姿势错得一塌糊涂，那件红披风几近吞没了他。“亚瑟，我那句话的意思并不是——”

“而我说话算话。”他自顾自说了下去，音量改过了梅林的恐慌，“从现在起，这会是属于梅林的决定。从此刻开始，我宣布我将有关此事宜的决策全权交付给他，这将是他一个人的决定，我们将服从他的安排。”

语毕，亚瑟自锡安面前退回，冲梅林嘲讽地鞠了一躬。他缓慢地直起身，给所有人足够的时间意识到眼前的局势意味着什么，正如所料，不论骑士还是德鲁伊人中都窜出了一阵窃窃私语。

亚瑟不在乎他们的反应，他只注意着一个人的反应。“那么，告诉我，_平民_梅林。”他说道，观察着那张叛徒的面孔上任何一丝恐惧的痕迹，“我们该怎么做？是杀死一些德鲁伊人，将剩下的扣为俘虏？还是违抗国王的指令，放过他们、两手空空地回去？我们听候你的选择。”

这太有趣了，真的，看着梅林业已苍白的面容逐渐失去所有血色。“亚瑟，我们——我——”梅林结结巴巴地开口。他差点失手丢了剑，剑刃又在岩石间当啷作响，“你不能——我没法……”

但他说不出话来。梅林急切地转向锡安，显然盼望着年迈的德鲁伊会提出反对。然而亚瑟的期望赢下了这轮，锡安并未被激怒，仅仅流露出了惊讶。

他主要的任务已经完成了，是时候退居幕后。亚瑟回到了骑士中间，丢下梅林一人站在山洞中央，接下来的发展完全取决于他。舞台已经布下，是时候怂恿演员起舞了。

男仆无力的欲言又止仍沉重地半悬在空中，锡安同样显得思虑重重，终于，这两个巫师似乎都失去了他们的伶牙俐齿。_很好。_

锡安期望着梅林会保护他们吗？亚瑟忍不住想道，毕竟不论如何，他不认为梅林真的会那么做。据他所知，梅林作为一名隐藏身份的巫师，从未真正站在过任何一方，也不会站在任何一方——直到亚瑟逼迫他做出抉择。他不可能永远站在两难之地间。

至今为止这个巫师都成功通过了，面临着亚瑟给出的第二个试炼。现在，是时候让他真正表明立场了。

锡安率先理清了思绪。他笑了起来，印证了亚瑟的怀疑。看来他或多或少认为梅林会弃卡美洛的律法于不顾，保障德鲁伊们的安危，也许他是对的。

又或者错得可怕。

“那么就这样吧。”锡安喃喃道。他将双手背在身后，朝着梅林颔首致意。“看来我们的命运正在你的手中，男仆梅林。那么请赐教，你的判决为何？”

亚瑟下意识地抓紧了身旁的石块，一动不动地紧盯着梅林。他不愿意承认，但他畏惧着接下来可能到来的展开。

令他如释重负的是，站在那儿的是亚瑟所更熟悉的那个人。慌乱迅速取代了那副自信的外壳。梅林姿势窘迫地站着，来自亚瑟的斗篷的重量，与那柄被不情愿地握紧的剑的重量仿佛压弯了他的背。那名召唤了一头巨龙、在卡美洛的森林里转向亚瑟的巫师在他眼前消影无踪，_或至少是暂且离开了。_

亚瑟松了口气。得知梅林谦逊的那一面并非演技多少使他获得了些慰藉。纵使身具魔法，梅林不是什么领袖。他直面权力的重担足够久，久到足以一眼认出被那份压力击垮的人。不消几秒梅林就被瓦解，至少有一部分的他印证了亚瑟长期以来的印象。梅林是名保守主义者，直到现实的矛盾真正砸到他脸上前，他都会犹豫不定。他不是那种会垂涎一个王国的宝座的人。

这很好，可同时也糟糕透顶。好处在于梅林不会是一名野心勃勃、冷血无情的慑人领导，将在他父亲所担忧的未来里覆灭卡美洛的人选。

坏处是，这证明了梅林依旧是——至少部分是——那个亚瑟所关心和信赖的人。对此，亚瑟仍然不知该如何是好。

梅林似乎是苦恼地叹息了起来，也可能是痛苦地倒吸一口凉气。“能不能……能不能再给我点时间思考一会儿？”

他这个问题是指向亚瑟的，然而亚瑟仅仅耸了耸肩，将其甩给锡安：“由他决定。”

德鲁伊闻言仔细地观察着亚瑟，但他维持着一副牢不可破的面具，他对此已经愈发得心应手了。

绝望涌上梅林的脸庞，他重新转回德鲁伊面前。

“好好想想吧。”锡安回答。他和梅林对话时神态变得温和，语气也不再强硬、甚至是安抚体贴——这令亚瑟毛骨悚然，“你可以和人讨论。我欣赏不冲动行事的人。”

梅林如释重负地叹了口气。他几乎是逃出了洞窟，掌中虚弱地抓着亚瑟的佩剑，那匹红披风在他身后摇晃着。亚瑟自原地直起身，打算跟上，但迟疑了片刻。

就在梅林的身影消失的瞬间，锡安和煦的目光消散了。他不赞同地凝视着亚瑟，双眼冷如寒霜：“这还真是第一次，我竟看不出你在盘算着什么，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

亚瑟扬起了眉毛。“这令你很不安么？”

“或许吧。”

“哈。”亚瑟露出一个小小的讥笑，然后便追着梅林离开了洞穴。

+++

亚瑟找到他时，梅林正狂乱地在一个山坡上来回走着，完全没注意到亚瑟的佩剑已经沾满泥尘。

“你在搞什么？！”注意到亚瑟跨出洞口的阴影的瞬间，梅林就爆发了。他冲亚瑟的方向激烈地挥舞着剑柄，溅起的泥浆四处飞舞，“_这_算什么？？”

他边说边拼命示意着身上的斗篷，而亚瑟只能叹气。他并不想经历这个部分，在他们上次一对一的对话中，亚瑟对他十分坦诚，而这一次，他却无法如此。这一次，他要做的是巩固谎言——梅林不能知晓这一切是亚瑟的精心布局。

他深吸一口气，怒气冲冲地爬上斜坡。

“别这么看着我。”他斥责道，恼怒地将武器从梅林的手中夺回。他用佩剑指向梅林的两眼之间，但很快就放下，“是你自己先跳到我的剑尖前的。”

梅林的表情沉下来。“杀死他们不会使我们获得任何情报。”

“我不这么认为，几个俘虏能给我们提供很多信息。”

“你父亲最终还是会处死他们！”

“也许吧，但命令就是命令，梅林。”

“而你获得的命令是去屠杀一些向往和平的人们——这些人甚至都没有生活在卡美洛的领土上！”梅林大睁的双眼里布满恐慌，几近疯狂，令亚瑟奇异地去联想这双眼之后的思绪：不论如何，亚瑟所威胁的是他的同类，而且甚至胁迫他也积极地参与其中。“这会——我们是在森瑞德的领土上，这可能会引发一场战争，亚瑟。”

“很有可能。”亚瑟赞同道，“但他们持有的信息足以胜过这些风险。他们不愿听从我们的要求，那我们便警示他们。”

“你怎么知道奥利弗没有说谎？”梅林看上去泫然欲泣，“要是他们其实一无所知呢？如果——如果奥利弗已经去投靠森瑞德，而他的人马已经冲我们而来，那该怎么办？”

“那么到时候我们再应付接下来的状况。”亚瑟叹息，这份疲惫并不是装模作样，“你要知道，梅林，作为王储我不能只是在艰难的状况前犹豫不决。我会试图想清楚，但到了最后，总有一个决策必须被作出——而且越快越好。幸或不幸吧，这个决定现在是你的了。”

说完，他打算转身离开，可梅林大喊起来，仿佛一只濒死的乌鸦。“_亚瑟！_”

“_你还想怎样？！_”亚瑟咆哮道，愤怒地转向梅林，他的怒火甚至吓到了他自己。“我已经做出过_我的_决定了，梅林！！_你_阻止了我去实行它，_你决定_了那么做。你让我显得软弱，所以我必须做些什么。很明显，我和我的骑士们对于这些巫师来说一文不值，可或许你——我不知道，或许你可以从他们那儿获得些什么我无法做到的。”

梅林的嘴唇颤抖着，他摇了摇头：“我不觉得我能。”

“那你已经知道接下来会怎样了，不是吗？”亚瑟厌恶自己听上去多么刻薄，哪怕这是必要的，“这是你的判决，梅林。只要我们不会一无所获地回到卡美洛，你尝试与否对我来说毫无关系。我们需要找到这个艾莫瑞斯，卡美洛的安危才是最重要的。”

“你不可能是认真的。”梅林的嗓音近乎崩溃，“你不可能——你不可能真的让我来做这些。”

亚瑟痛苦地揉了揉眼睛。“听好了，梅林，我并不比你更乐意做这种事。可我已经做出过我的决定了，我不可能就此反悔，这只会让一切显得更糟糕。所以_拜托_，请你多花些时间开动脑筋吧！”如果说先前他的语气只是游移在讥讽的边线，如今已彻底踏入，“毕竟我们不可能在这儿待很久，被森瑞德的人手杀死的几率只会越来越高呢！”

自他们抵达洞窟的一小时内，梅林的表情从坚定到恐惧，再彻底破碎。他的肩膀沉下来，整个人蜷缩在土坡的边缘。“为什么我们不能直接离开？”他问道，声音微乎其微，“我们可以就……走掉，乌瑟甚至都不会知道我们放过了那些人。”

亚瑟给了梅林一抹虚弱的微笑。_要是所有事真的都这么简单该多好？_“骑士们都在这儿，梅林。”他提醒说，“我是他们未来的国王，我必须以身作则捍卫律法。但你……我想你确实可以做你想做的。要是你想逃跑，那就走吧，我不会阻拦你。”

这一次，亚瑟真的离开了小丘，重新走回了洞穴。当月光在身后消逝时，他颤抖着吸了一口气，他在石壁的黑暗中驻足，企图镇定心绪。

他做到了，确保了试炼的进行。与他预想的发展不完全一致，但至少效果上差别不大。梅林会被迫做出抉择，究竟是选择一群相信着他的巫师，还是卡美洛国王言之凿凿的命令。

余下的只需见证结局。

.


End file.
